The Shrine Maiden and the Delinquent
by JellyBeanBubbles
Summary: Natsu was the school delinquent, beaten up by a bunch of thugs he wakes up at a local shrine and meets its shrine maiden Lucy Heartfilia, a shy kind-hearted girl with a bit of a feisty side to her, Natsu is immediately enchanted, but can these two people be together, or will her overprotective father stand in his way? Always NaLu, and a few other pairings :D
1. Chapter 1

**THE SHRINE MAIDEN AND THE DELINQUENT **

**CHAPTER 1**

**[A/N: So yeah i decided to write another one, i'll update my 'will you be my hero' fic some time soon, got a little writers block with that one, hope you enjoy, i had a dream about this story so i decided to publish it and see how it goes, dont forget to leave a review ;D]**

In some part of modern day Japan, we see a teenage boy with salmon-coloured hair running like his life depends on it. This boy's name is Natsu Dragneel, a well-known delinquent at his school and neighborhood.

Why was he running you ask?

Because he thought it would be a good idea to pick a fight with his schools biggest rival; Sabertooth Academy, a prep school in his neighboring town. Now he's finding that it wasn't a smart move to try and take on 10 well-built football players at once just coz he was in the mood for a fight.

Natsu liked to keep to himself and didn't want to have any close friends for some reason, the only people he kept close to him was his little sister Wendy and his pet cat Happy.

People also tended to avoid him because of his violent nature, there were only two people in his school who he would even give the time of day to, an annoying stripper who he loved picking fights with; Gray Fullbuster, and the demonic student council president who always broke up their fights; Erza Scarlet. In a way he considered them friends but would never admit it out loud.

Now Natsu wasn't running away because he was outnumbered in terms of skill, in fact he has had several years of martial arts training, no he was running because a few of the guys from Saber decided to bring metal poles and wooden sticks into their fight, and he now had a broken rib and blood running down his head.

He had no idea where he was running to, he knew he was in the opposite direction of his neighborhood, but he didn't know any of the buildings around him. He could still hear the Saber guys chasing him and his rib was hurting even more from all the running he was doing, his head was killing him and his vision was becoming blurry.

He guessed that the blow to his head was harder than he thought.

Suddenly he saw a long flight of stairs, they seemed to be leading up to a large building, he turned around and noticed that his pursuers were a few feet away from him and figured he could find a place to hide up there.

The building was surrounded by bushes and trees, and he figured if he couldn't get into the building itself he would just go hide in the bushes.

It was only when he got to the top of the stairs that he discovered that the building was in fact a shrine, and if he remembered correctly shrines had storage rooms.

He looked around until he found an empty looking building, and thought that it must be the storeroom.

He was just about to open the door when all of a sudden his vision blurred even more and his legs gave out, then all he saw was black.

* * *

When Natsu woke up he thought he'd still be lying on the concrete floor outside a storeroom, or at least in a hospital from being beaten half to death, but no, he found himself on a bed in a small room, the shelves filled with little figurines and candles, a small coffee table in the middle of the floor, and a nightstand next to him.

The first thought to pop into his head was that he was kidnapped, but quickly dispelled that thought when he realized he was being paranoid.

He tried to get up but his head hurt too much so he just stayed put, he noticed a wet cloth was placed on his forehead, and a small bowl of water was on the nightstand, next to it was a glass of water which he quickly gulped down, not realizing how thirsty he was.

He pulled of the cover of the blanket and looked down at his chest, he noticed that someone had bandaged him up (and that his shirt was missing), and his ribs were feeling much better.

Suddenly the door to the room he was in opened up, he couldn't see the persons face clearly because of the lack of light outside.

"I'll be inside in a minute, I just need to make sure everything's closed up first father!" yelled the person.

It was then that Natsu realized that the person was female, and she sounded a little panicky, the person was holding a tray of something and was fumbling to close the door behind her.

"Oh, I see that you're awake, thank goodness" she said with a sigh of relief.

Once she got close enough Natsu could see her face and held his breath.

She had golden blonde hair tied in low hanging pigtails, doe brown eyes, and the most gorgeous face he had ever seen, and she was dressed as a shrine maiden.

Natsu was dumbstruck, he had never seen such a beautiful girl before in his life, her outfit was baggy in some places but from what he could see she had a great figure too, not to mention her chest was slightly exposed.

Natsu could feel his face warming up and quickly looked away from her as she knelt down in front of his bed. She placed the tray she was holding next to her as she sat on her knees.

"I was really shocked when I saw you passed out in front of our storehouse, I didn't know what to think, but when I saw your injuries I carried you here as fast as I could, are you feeling any better?" she asked with a smile.

Natsu glanced at her sideways, his face felt like its normal temperature again so he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my heads killing me though" he said as he placed his hand on his head and groaned at the pressure.

"Well I guess that's to be expected, it looked like you got hit over the head with a steel pole or something" she said jokingly.

Natsu cringed, she hit the nail right on the head, when she noticed he wasn't laughing she realized that what she said was true, and her face turned from amused to worried.

"Oh my gosh you were, I'm so sorry that was so insensitive of me, are you in trouble, is there some kind of gang after you, are you being hunted by the mafia, or being bullied in school!?"

She just kept on rambling, not even giving Natsu a chance to answer her, he was just watching her ramble and thought it was hilariously cute; she sure did have some wild imagination.

"Um, no, it's nothing like that, I just got into a fight with a bunch of shitheads that decided to fight dirty, no gang or anything was involved" he said the minute she stopped talking.

She blinked a few times then let out a sigh of relief and placed her hand over her chest "That's a slight relief, sorry if my rambling freaked you out, I've been told I have an overactive imagination, my dad scolds me about it constantly" she said as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment, a slight blush present on her cheeks.

Natsu had to turn his head again to avoid her from seeing the blush on his face; her face looked so cute just then that he couldn't fight off his own reaction.

"Uh, n-no its cool, I thought it was kinda cute" he said, he mentally slapped himself in the face for saying that last part out loud, he hated himself for being such an honest person.

"E-eh? N-nobody's ever said that my rambling was cute before, th-th-thank you, ehehe…" she said as she fidgeted with her hands.

Natsu glanced at her quickly to see what she was doing, and noticed her face was red like a tomato, she was pretty easily embarrassed, he couldn't help but wonder how much fun she would be to tease, her faces were so cute.

"So… you mind telling me where I am exactly?" he asked.

The girl looked up from the floor and looked at the boy with a mortified expression "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I should have told you straight away, I mean, it must be scary waking up in a strange environment suddenly, please forgive my insensitivity!" she said as she bowed her head.

"Ah, n-no you don't have to apologize, please get up, relax a bit, I'm not gonna yell at ya or nuthing" said Natsu trying to calm down the panicked girl.

She sat back up and nodded her head, placing her hands in her lap "W-well, your at my family's shrine; the Stellar Spirit shrine to be specific, its in the middle of town" she said looking at him.

Natsu nodded his head, he remembered hearing something about a shrine nearby, but he'd never actually been there before, maybe when he was a little kid, but not since then.

"Ok, um, who fixed me up?" he asked while pointing at his chest with his brow raised.

"O-oh that was me, you seemed like you were in a lot of pain, and luckily I have first aid training that came in handy, but you should still go to a doctor though" she said with a small smile.

Natsu thought this was the perfect opportunity to tease her "So, you took off my shirt and wrapped bandages around my chest while I was unconscious, wow how bold of you" he said with a smirk.

The girls face turned beet red and Natsu swore he saw steam coming out of her ears.

"W-w-what, n-n-n-no, I j-j-just, I mean, th-th-there were no, that is, I had no ill intentions, I-I w-was just t-trying to help, I wasn't doing anything dirty!" she said while looking everywhere but at Natsu.

Natsu couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, she was just too easy to tease; her reaction was too much for him.

"Calm down, I was just messing with ya" he said while trying to calm down his laughter.

Once the girl saw Natsu laughing she puffed out her cheeks and huffed in annoyance.

"That wasn't nice, maybe I should have just left you outside then" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Natsu.

"Aaaw no don't be like that Blondie, I'm sorry" he said with a smirk.

The girl got ticked off and looked at him angrily "Don't call me Blondie you pink-haired jerk!" she yelled.

"Hey hey, don't yell, I don't know your name so what else am I suppose to call you?" he said while raising his hands in a defensive motion.

The girl recoiled, her face had a pink tint to it when she realized that Natsu was right, and she didn't know his name either.

"M-my names Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" she said shyly.

Natsu smiled, now at least he knew her name "Well its nice to meet you Lucy, my names Natsu" he said with a grin while pointing to himself with his thumb.

"N-nice to meet you too… oh I almost forgot" she picked up the tray she carried in and lifted the cover that was on it to reveal a plateful of food, Natsu was drooling the second he saw it.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be awake anytime soon, but I made you some dinner in case you got hungry when you woke up, I hope you like it" she said with a smile as she placed the tray on Natsu's lap.

He was so happy to see food that he had tears in his eyes, this girl just kept on getting better and better.

"Itadakimasu!" he said and started wolfing the food down, it was gone within a minute.

Lucy was in a state of shock, she had never seen someone eat so fast her whole life, she was grossed out yet flattered at the same time, if that was even possible, she just figured it meant he really liked her cooking, she smiled as she watched him eat the last bits of food on the plate.

"Whew, that was awesome, you're a great cook Lucy!" he said as he finished his food.

"Ahahaha thank you, I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat my cooking as fast as you though that was pretty impressive" she said as she rubbed the back of her head shyly, his complement making her blush slightly.

"Ehehehe, sorry, I eat like a pig dying of starvation, or so I've been told" he said scratching his nose, his cheeks a light shade of pink too.

"Well while I'd call that an accurate description, its good to know that somebody appreciates my cooking so much" she said with a smile.

Natsu was in awe, normally when a person saw him eat they'd walk in the opposite direction of him and sneer disgustingly, but Lucy, she didn't mind, she actually took his eating habits as a complement.

"You now, your kinda weird" he said with a smile.

Lucy's eyes widened, she felt embarrassed at his comment, until he finished what he was saying.

"But a really good kind of weird"

**[A/N: So much blushing! aw i wish Natsi was always this cute, so what ya think, should i keep going? Review, review, review! XD]**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**[A/N: HEY MINNA, JellyBean here, cant believe what a good response I'm getting for this story, I was so shocked that I started writing the next chapter as soon as possible, anyway here it is; chapter 2, hope you like it XD]**

* * *

Lucy was blushing 50 shades of red, Natsu had this strange way of making her feel incredibly shy and self-conscious about everything she was doing.

She was insanely nervous when she was dressing the wound on his chest, she tried to remain professional, but it was the first time she had ever seen a guy shirtless in her whole life, and Natsu's body was definitely a shock for her, she couldn't believe a guy could have such washboard abs and be real, the only time she had ever seen anything remotely close to real abs were in those manga's that her best friend would show her at school, but it was nothing compared to the real thing.

She had to fight off every fiber of her being to not rub her hands all over them and try and stay focused on healing him. Luckily her protective instincts were more powerful than her bodies so she managed to bandage him up without ogling him, she mentally pat herself on the back for that small feat.

Dragging him to the shrines outdoor guest room was no easy task either, not only was he heavy and injured, but she also had to make sure that no-one in the shrine saw her, especially her father.

Ever since her mother died her father had become increasingly overprotective of her, so much so that she was enrolled in an all-girl school just to prevent her from being around any 'strange' boys that he didn't know.

In fact the only boy that was allowed anywhere near her was her childhood friend Loke, but even then her father was weary of him, it didn't help that he had turned into a playboy over the years either.

Lucy sweat dropped at the memory of him using cheesy pick-up lines on her when her father wasn't looking, luckily a good bonk on the head made him shut up.

"Hellooooo~~ you hear what I said?" said Natsu as he waved his hand in front of Lucy's face, she had suddenly spaced out on him and didn't hear a word he said.

"H-huh, oh I'm so sorry! I spaced out suddenly, that was very rude, I'm sorry!" she said as she kept bowing her head every time she said sorry, he face was red again.

"Geez will you stop apologizing, it's nothing to get worked up over you know" said Natsu as he rubbed the back of his head.

This girl was a little too high strung around him, either he made her really nervous or she has really strict parents, he wasn't sure.

"O-oh, right, I'm sorry, it's just that… I don't hang around boys very often, and I'm not really sure how to act around them…" she said nervously as she rubbed her arm and looked at the floor.

Natsu smiled softly at her, finding her innocence really cute, now he was determined to try and make her feel completely comfortable around him.

"Just treat me like you would any one of your friends, I'm not an alien you know" he said with a grin.

Lucy looked at him shocked for a moment, but then she had a big smile on her face which Natsu couldn't tear his eyes away from.

"Ok, so I guess that means that were friends then, right Natsu?" she said with a smile and a small blush.

Natsu scratched his nose in embarrassment, he could feel the heat on his cheeks, but at this point he gave up trying to hide it, if he kept turning his head like he was he was sure he would get whiplash or something.

"S-sure…" he said, he hated feeling so nervous around Lucy, any action of hers could set him off.

"A-anyway, while you were spaced out I asked if you knew where my scarf went?" he said trying to get back to his point.

"Scarf? Oh right, I almost forgot about it" she said as she got up from the floor.

Lucy went to the other end of the room and opened up a small drawer that was in the corner, where she had placed Natsu's scarf.

"It had a few stains on it so I thought I'd wash them off for you, I hope that was ok?" she said as she handed Natsu his scarf.

He was shocked when he saw his scarf, it was pure white, and even cleaner than when he first got it, this girl was a miracle worker. When he held the scarf he could feel softness in the fabric that wasn't there before, and it had a sweet smell to it as well; like vanilla and strawberries.

"Th-thanks, that was really kind of you" he said while smiling and hugging his scarf.

Lucy blushed a deep red, but not because of the complement he gave her, no, it was because of the face he was making.

His smile was so sweet and sincere, like it could reach your very soul, she could tell with one look that the scarf meant a lot to him, and she felt her chest swell with pride knowing that she had gotten him to make that face in front of her.

"Oh it was no big deal, I was happy to do it I just-"

"-LUCY, WHY AREN'T YOU INSIDE YET!?" said a voice from outside.

Lucy flinched and looked toward the door, panic written all-over her face.

"U-Um, I'll be there in a minute father, just locking the doors!" she yelled.

"Well hurry up, it's getting dark and I don't want you outside after-hours!" yelled her father.

"Y-yes, I'm almost done!" she said.

Natsu then realized why she kept apologizing to him; her dad sounded really strict, no wonder she was so fidgety.

But Natsu was a bit concerned, did her dad not know he was there, or that she was taking care of him, speaking of which, he should go home as well, no doubt his sister was worried sick about him, and his guardian would beat his ass for being late as well.

"Um thanks for all your help and everything, but I think I should head home now, it's getting pretty late" he said nervously as he tried to get up.

"H-huh, a-are you sure, will you be able to make home ok, if you contact your parents I'm sure they'll let you stay here to rest up?" she asked worryingly.

Natsu smirked at her "What, you gonna miss me if I'm gone?" he asked teasingly.

Lucy's face was set aflame and she started flailing her hands around.

"N-no that's not it, I-I was just worried about your condition and all, d-d-don't p-put words in my m-m-mouth!" she said nervously.

"What, so you won't miss me if I go?" he asked, his face in mock hurt.

Lucy couldn't keep up with this guy, he was sending her emotions on some kind of roller-coaster ride, but it was then that she figured out that he was teasing her.

Now Lucy may seem like a shy and timid girl, but she had a tough side to her that not even her father knew about, just Loke and her best friend. But this time, she decided she'd let Natsu see it too.

"Hmph, I won't be able to miss you if you don't leave now will I?" she asked haughtily as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head.

Natsu was shocked at her sudden change of attitude, but he liked it, it was good to know she had some backbone and wasn't always timid, so he decided to match her challenging attitude.

"I don't know, you might cry when I leave, and I hate to know I made such a cute girl sad" he said with a smirk.

Lucy blushed when he called her cute, but tried to keep a straight face, she refused to lose her composure around this guy anymore.

"Don't you worry about me, I'm a big girl and can handle myself just fine, you'll probably be the one crying" she said trying to sound tough.

Natsu couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face, this girl was just too much for him, but he just couldn't get enough of her.

"Is that so?" he asked leaning into her face, which caused her to blush even more.

"Y-yes, n-now if you're going to leave I suggest you do it now while my father isn't looking" she said while backing away from him to look out the door.

"Why're you hiding me from your dad, were you planning on doing dirty things to me while I was knocked out?" he asked with a sly smirk.

Lucy turned and looked at him with the most flabbergasted expression he had ever seen; her face could rival Erza's hair-color.

"N-n-no! Y-y-you p-p-pervert! I-I I'm not th-th-that kind of girl!" she yelled at him, not too loud though in case her father heard her.

Natsu was snickering at her reaction; she really was just too fun to tease.

"I-It's just that… if my father found out I was around a boy he doesn't know, I don't know what he would do to you" she said with a sad expression.

Natsu's eyes widened, just what kind of dad does she have?

"W-what do ya mean by that?" he asked nervously.

Lucy looked everywhere but at Natsu "W-well… the last time a guy got within ten feet of me, m-my dad kind of threatened him w-with a katana… ehehe" she said while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Natsu visibly paled, her dad was CRAZY overprotective, but he kind of understood why, combined, her innocence and her looks would send any guy over the edge, but a katana, really?

"W-wow, i-isn't that a bit extreme?" he asked.

"That's what I said, and the poor guy just wanted directions! It was so embarrassing!" she said as she hid her face in her hands.

Natsu sweat dropped, her dad really needs some chill-pills.

"You poor girl" he said as he shook his head sympathetically.

She sighed to herself, poor girl indeed, she groaned to herself just at the memory of the incident.

"Anyway, so you see why its best to avoid my father now, you're already hurt and I'm pretty sure you don't want anymore injuries" she said sternly.

Natsu couldn't help thinking that she looked like a mother scolding her child right then, waving her finger in front of him like that, another side to her that he found adorable.

"Hai hai, Okaasan, message received" he said while he gave her a mock salute.

Lucy puffed out her cheeks at him, annoyed with his constant teasing.

"Whatever, anyway wait for me to get inside my house then run for it, how far away do you live exactly?" she asked curiously.

"I live about 10 to 20 minutes away I think?" said Natsu as he tried to think of where he was exactly.

"What!? I can't let you walk that far with those kinds of injuries! Hold on one second" she said as she tried to dig through her hakama **[A/N: just an FYI it's the pants worn by shrine maidens] **and pulled out her wallet.

"Here, this should be enough for a taxi to take you home" she said while trying to give him money.

"Oh no way, I cant take money from a girl who helped me, that would be so uncool" he said as he waved his hands in front of him, showing her that he wasn't going to take her money.

"Well wouldn't it be even more uncool to pass out on the side of the road? I'm not asking you, just take it" she said sternly, honestly, men are too proud for their own good **[A/N: Aint that the truth].**

Natsu sighed exasperatedly, this girl was persistent, he knew she had a point but his manly pride wouldn't take the hit very well, he had to think of a way to accept her money and keep his pride…

Then it hit him.

"Fine I'll take your money, but only coz I don't want you worrying about me getting home, I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing your staying up all night worrying about me" he said with a smirk while taking her money.

Lucy just rolled her eyes, typical excuses, hell she was pretty sure she'd heard Loke use that line with her before when she offered him money.

"Gee, thank you for your concern, you're much too kind" she said sarcastically.

Ok, so Natsu knew he oversold himself there, but he decided to go along with it for the sake of sparing his manhood.

"Your welcome" he said with a smirk.

Lucy just sweat dropped, could this guy not detect sarcasm, or was he just humoring her.

"Right, well I think that instead of me running out first you should go instead, I actually do have to lock this place up" she said as she poked her head out the door to check if her father was looking.

"Fine by me" said Natsu as he walked towards the sliding door.

He was halfway between the door when he turned to look at Lucy.

"So… um… thanks, for helping me out, I appreciate it" he said shyly.

Lucy blushed slightly "Y-your welcome" she responded shyly.

He was now on the other side of the door looking at her shy figure as she fidgeted with her hands, she really was just too damn cute.

"So I guess I'm going then" he said as he looked behind him.

"U-um, w-will I see you around?" she asked timidly looking into his eyes, still blushing cutely.

Natsu smirked and leaned into her "Count on it" he whispered.

Then he ran off.

Lucy was in a state of shock, her face felt like it was on fire and it was an unnatural shade of red. She lifted her hand and touched her cheek gently.

Why you ask?

Because just as Natsu leaned into her, after he whispered to her…

…he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Wh-wh-wh-what j-j-j-j-just happened?!"

* * *

**[A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA, best NaLu moment ever! So… what did you think? Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought, Arigato minna XD]**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**[A/N: Finally done with this chappie, longest one so far, hope you like it, please tell me what you think by leaving me some reviews, THANKS TO ALL MY FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL X3]**

* * *

When Natsu got home he was greeted by a punch in the face from his foster father Igneel, got his ear chewed out by his foster mother Grandine, and to make him feel even worse he had to console his crying sister Wendy, he didn't realize he had been gone for 3 hours and didn't even think to ask Lucy when he woke up what the time was.

He was silently thankful that she had forced him to take a taxi home (even if he had to suffer through his motion sickness just to get home), if he had been any later they probably would have called the cops, and wouldn't that be the icing on the cake?

But cops were the least of his problems right now, he was bombarded with questions about where he was, why was he hurt, and if he knew how long he was out, did he get into trouble again?

Now, would you tell your overprotective mother, violent father and emotional sister, that you got into a fight and almost got beaten to a pulp, got rescued by a cute girl that couldn't harm a fly and gave you money for a taxi, all in a day?

Only if you had a death wish.

He could already picture their reactions; his dad would call him a stupid idiot for starting a fight, then makes fun of him for being rescued by a girl. His mother would yell at him, then gush over the fact that he interacted with an actual girl that wasn't Erza, his sister would blush at the mention of a boy being in a room alone with a girl, he was thankful that she was so young and be easily embarrassed about things like that.

So it goes without question that he lied through his teeth about where he was and what happened.

And his excuse was actually pretty well-thought out…

…he just blamed Erza.

That was enough to get his parents to leave him alone and calm down his sister.

He felt kind of bad for lying to them, but considering the consequences of telling the truth he'd rather live with the guilt.

After he took a shower and ate dinner he went straight to his room and collapsed on his bed. He was clad in nothing but his scarf and boxers; his usual nightwear.

He was staring at the ceiling in his room, thinking about the events that had occurred today, he was glad it was Saturday tomorrow; at least he didn't have to worry about Gray seeing his injuries, he was sure they'd be healed by Monday being the fast healer that he is, if Gray saw he was hurt he'd never let him live it down.

He was thinking about how much he wanted to beat up his stripper friend when a familiar scent crept up his nose.

He looked down at his scarf around his neck and took a deep whiff of it; it still had that vanilla/strawberry smell to it. He smiled softly thinking about how much he really liked the smell.

Lucy's image popped into his head, he saw her sweet smile when she called him her friend, the way she got embarrassed when he teased her, that lovely shade of red her face would turn when he said something that embarrassed her. He had always loved the colour red.

Suddenly when he realized what he was thinking his face flamed up, he had no idea why he was feeling this way about a girl he just met, he felt like some kind of pervert.

"Gaaah! What the hell am I thinking!?" he said as he started scratching his head violently, trying to shake the thoughts out of his brain.

And when he thought about how he kissed her cheek when he left he wished he could die in a hole somewhere.

"What the hell came over me, I acted like a total playboy back there" he said as he placed his hand over his face, feeling ashamed.

He was actually glad all he kissed was her cheek, when she asked him if she would see him again with THAT face, he wanted to kiss her full on the lips right there without warning. Thank Kami he at least had some control over his impulses, he was sure she would have slapped him or something, she was just so cute.

It wasn't only that though; Natsu felt this strange need to protect her, like if he wasn't around something would happen to her; this feeling was foreign to him. He had a similar need for his sister, don't all brothers? But it felt different when he felt it for Lucy, it definitely wasn't coz he saw her as a little sister, he'd feel pretty sick with himself if he wanted to kiss his sister like that.

Desperate to get his mind off of Lucy he turned on his radio wanting to drown out his thoughts with music…

"_That Blonde, she's a bomb she's an atom bomb, rigged up and ready to drop, the bad news I'm a fuse and I've met my match, so stand back its about to go off!_

_That vixen, she's a master of disguise; I see danger when I look in her eyes. She's so foxy, she could lead to my demise, so I'm running coz I've run outta time._

_She's a bombshell Blonde-"_

Natsu's face was beet red, okay so music was not a good idea, now he was having _other _thoughts about Lucy, now that he thought about it she looked really sexy in her shrine maiden outfit…

"Gaaaahhhh!"

Natsu punched himself in the face, he wanted to know where all these creepy thoughts were coming from and how to get rid of them, but he didn't have anyone he was willing to ask so punching himself was his only option.

He knew right then that he wasn't going to sleep very well that night.

* * *

It was now Monday and Natsu was sitting in class waiting for the teacher to arrive…

Ok, that was a lie, right now he's sleeping with his head resting on his desk, and a trickle of drool was coming out of his mouth creating a small pool on his desk.

He was trying so hard to keep his mind off Lucy that he neglected his sleep, he couldn't help but wonder if this is what guys meant when they say that their women kept them up all night, but if that were true why were they always so happy when they said it? If anything he felt utterly drained, keeping a girl out of your head was tiring work.

"Natsu! Lets settle our fight from last week!" said a raven-haired guy as he entered the classroom.

This man is Gray Fullbuster; Natsu's friend/rival and habitual stripper, he was waiting the entire weekend to finish his and Natsu's last fight and now he was more pumped than ever.

Gray scanned the class for his pink-haired rival and spotted him by his desk; lying down facing the window.

Gray stomped his way to Natsu's desk, ready for a fight when he heard Natsu snoring he stopped before he got any further.

No way was he gonna let Natsu get out of this fight, he'd coax him into waking up if he had to.

"Hey, you hear me ya damn pyro, wake up you idiot!" he yelled in his ear.

Natsu stirred in his sleep and turned his head to face Gray, he mumbles something that Gray couldn't hear, he leaned in further so that he could try to make out what he was saying.

"What you say Pinkie?" he said as he put his head down closer so he could hear.

Natsu suddenly had a creepy grin show up on his face and said "Lucy is that red lace I see? You naughty girl…"

Grays face went blank; he backed away slightly and tried to process what he just heard.

Natsu… was dreaming…about a girl… WHAT!?

And by the sound of it he wasn't dreaming about anything innocent either. He never figured Natsu for a pervert, hell he didn't even think the guy was interested in women period, suddenly hearing something like this from him was a total shock.

If Erza heard what he said…

Gray visibly shuddered, the poor guy would get his ass beat and handed to him on a silver platter. Gray disliked Natsu but not enough to wish the wrath of Erza on him, he just hoped that he didn't mumble anymore when she got there.

"Gray, why is Natsu asleep? Class is going to start soon and I don't want him snoring during the lesson, it'll distract the other students!"

Speak of the red-haired devil, she sure does have a thing for timing.

"Uh, hey Erza, I don't know why he's sleeping I just got here myself" he said timidly.

Erza lifted a brow and stared at Gray wearily "Is that so? I was wondering why I didn't hear the sound of you boys fighting before I arrived, and here I was hoping you guys just chose not to fight today, how disappointing" she said as she shook her head in disappointment.

Yeah right, like he and Natsu would ever quit fighting each other, but he wasn't going to tell her that, he didn't want to die just yet.

"So have you tried waking him up yet?" she asked while crossing her arms.

Gray raised a brow at her "Your kidding right? You know that once this idiot falls asleep it takes a bulldozer to wake him up, I don't have the patience for that, let Gildarts handle the moron" he said while waving his hand.

Suddenly Natsu was upright but his eyes were still closed "You call that a hit you ice-princess, I'll show you…" then he fell back down on the desk and continued to sleep.

Gray felt a tick mark appear above his eyebrow "You woke up just to pick a fight with me!?" he yelled incredulously.

Erza chuckled a little, Natsu sure was a strange guy.

"Hehehe, I'll show you…" said Gray.

He grabbed a permanent marker out of his bag and started to draw on Natsu's face; he gave him a Hitler mustache, round eye-glasses and a set of whiskers.

"There, I feel much better now" he said as he took a step back to admire his work.

Erza just shook her head in disbelief, they may look like 18 year-old boys, but they have the brains of 5 year olds, especially Natsu.

"Mnmnm, Lucy that tickles" said Natsu as he wiped a part of his face where Gray drew the whiskers.

Erza froze, Lucy?

Erza couldn't recall ever meeting a 'Lucy' before, who was she?

"Gray do you know a 'Lucy' by any chance?" she asked curiously.

Gray shrugged his shoulders, he was just glad Natsu didn't say anything perverted this time, otherwise who knows what Erza would have done to him.

"Dunno, but the dudes been mumbling about her since I got here, must be some chick he met or something?" he suggested.

Erza thought for a moment, trying to recall if she had heard her name before. When she couldn't recall the name her curiosity got the better of her and she decided that she wanted answers from Natsu himself.

She started shaking Natsu gently on his shoulders "Natsu, wake up" she said.

"…"

She started shaking him harder "Natsu, I said get up" she said slightly louder.

"…"

She was losing her patience with him and could feel the tick marks appearing on her forehead.

Gray could see a dark aura oozing out of Erza as she tried to wake up Natsu, he was trying to send him telepathic signals telling him to GET THE HELL UP OR SHE WILL KILL YOU, but it didn't seem to be working. He prayed for Natsu, hoping that he would make it to heaven safely when she killed him.

Erza's body was shaking from rage, she was not a person to be ignored.

"I said get up Natsu!" she yelled, she then kicked his chair and made him fall face-first on the floor.

Gray cringed, that was definitely gonna leave a mark, but at least he's alive… right?

"Ouch, what the hell!?" said Natsu as he got up off the floor.

When he got up, he looked totally confused, he kept looking around to make sure he was seeing things right.

"When did I get to school?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

Erza and Gray just sweat dropped, Natsu was really out of it today.

"Natsu, you've been sleeping in class for the past 20 minutes, are you alright?" asked Erza.

Natsu looked at Erza confused, it seemed like he was still out of it.

"Oh, sorry bout that, haven't gotten much sleep lately-_yawn~_" he said.

Grays eyes widened; first he hears Natsu thinking dirty thoughts about a girl, now he hears that he hasn't been sleeping much!? Does that mean…

Wait, this is Natsu right? Gray sucked in his breath to contain his mild shock and tried to maintain his cool demeanor, he would think before he spat out wild accusations like Natsu bagging a chick before he did. Ha, that would be crazy.

"Is that so, that wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a girl named Lucy now would it?" he asked.

Natsu's eyes went wide, he stared at Gray incredulously then backed away from him slightly.

"…"

Erza and Gray raised a brow at Natsu's silence, which was a rare sight, and sent him questioning looks, but it didn't look like he was gonna budge so Erza decided she would simplify Grays question.

"So… would you mind telling us who she is?" she asked with her arms crossed.

Natsu flinched at Erza's tone, she sounded impatient, a bad thing for whoever caused it; in this case him.

"H-how did you guys hear about her?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with them.

"Well you were mumbling her name in your sleep, that's how…" said Gray, he leaned in to whisper the rest to Natsu "…and you were dreaming about her wearing red lacy underwear dude, didn't figure you for a pervert" he said with a smirk.

Erza looked at them confused, she didn't hear what Gray said but judging by Natsu's reaction it must have been something embarrassing.

Natsu's face went red, he remembered vaguely dreaming about seeing Lucy getting changed and seeing red lacy underwear, but he didn't think he would talk in his sleep!

And of all people to hear him it had to be Gray!? And to make it even worse Erza wanted to know as well.

He had to change the subject and fast, or else he would never live it down.

And luckily all he had to do was look at Gray for his escape.

"Who're you calling a pervert you damn streaker, I'd take a good look at myself before I called other people a pervert while I wasn't wearing anything but my boxers" said Natsu as he pointed at Gray.

Gray raised a brow then looked down at himself and saw that his clothes had gone missing.

"Gah! When did that happen!?" he asked no-one in particular as he scrambles around for his missing clothes.

Natsu smirked at his smooth way of avoiding talking about Lucy, no doubt that if he told Gray and Erza about her they'd tease him about her forever.

Erza sent Natsu a glare that had him quivering "Don't think you've avoided this Natsu, we will get answers" she said in a low growl.

Natsu gulped, so much for avoiding the question, there's no saying no to the terrifying Erza.

"Yes ma'am" he said dejectedly.

_*Briiiiiing*_

The class proceeded to take their seats after hearing the bell and waited for their homeroom teacher to show up. Well all except for Natsu who went to sleep again the minute he sat down.

After waiting for 5 minutes their classrooms sliding door flew open so fast that it actually flew out of place.

"Shit, not again" said the person who opened the door.

The class just sweat dropped, this actually happened on a regular basis with their teacher; he didn't know how to hold back at all, and to make it worse he's a master mixed martial artist too.

"Gildarts-sensei, that's the third door you've broken in a week now, the headmaster wont get new ones for us if you always keep breaking them!" shouted Erza.

Gildarts got to his front desk and had a sheepish grin on his face, Erza huffed in annoyance, their teacher acted like more of a child than a grown man, definitely a bad influence for Natsu; who admired him.

Gildarts scanned his class and noticed a pink tuft of hair was sleeping on a desk.

"Erza why is Natsu asleep?" he asked, knowing that Erza knew everything before he did anyway.

Erza crossed her arms and glanced at the pink-haired boy "Evidently he was up all night thinking about some girl, at least that's what we heard" she said as she looked at Gray.

Gildarts burst out laughing, Natsu thinking about something other than food and fighting, yeah right, who knew Erza had a sense of humor.

"Good one Erza, whew~" he said as he calmed down.

Erza just shrugged her shoulders, it didn't matter either way to her if he believed her or not so she didn't try to convince him.

"Well did someone at least draw on his face yet, or can I have the honors?" he said with an evil grin.

"Sorry Gildarts, beat ya to it" said Gray with a smirk.

Gildarts laughed "Ha, figures you get to him first Gray, as expected of you guys!" he said.

Gray smirked while Erza just shook her head in disbelief and the entire class just sweat dropped.

"Permanent marker?" asked Gildarts with a grin.

Gray smirked and gave Gildarts a thumbs up, and that was all he needed to know.

While poor Natsu knew absolutely nothing.

* * *

**The song on the radio was OWL CITY-BOMBSHELL BLONDE (dont you think it fits Lucy perfectly?!)**

**[A/N: Ok no Lucy here, but a lot of embarrassing moments for Natsu though, will write her in the next chapter so don't worry, the fluff is still coming. PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS! ARIGATO]**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**[A/N: GUYS I AM SOOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, ITS ENTIRELY MY FAULT! I had originally planned to update on the release of the new Fairy Tail, but alas my damn assignments piled up and I didn't have the chance! I'm such a procrastinator! To make up for my late update, I made this chapter SUPER LOONG, I hope you guys like it. Also another reason I was so late was coz when I was suppose to be doing my assignments I ended up watching Fairy Tail over and over again, I mean HOW GREAT IS THE NALU IN THOSE OPENING AND ENDING SEQUENCES!? Anyway please enjoy and review :3]**

* * *

**I wish to send a shout out to PrincessCarly28- you were my 50****th**** follower so thanks a lot XD, also ****to ****Ayumi Yoona Heartphilia for being my 40****th**** favourite, thanks to all of you for reading this story it means a lot **

Once the bell signaling lunch time rang Natsu finally managed to wake up from his long nap, he looked around the class only to be met with his classmates amused faces.

He raised a brow, normally they would avoid looking at him at all costs, but now they found his face funny, what the hell's up with that?

He turned in his seat to ask Erza if she could help explain the situation to him.

"Erza, why is the class giving me those funny looks, did something happen while I was asleep?" he wondered curiously.

Erza looked up from her book to look at Natsu, she almost started laughing herself when she saw his face; she had forgotten that Gray doodled on him, with permanent marker no less, and tried really hard to hide her amusement at his confused look.

She knew that if she tried to tell him about his face she wouldn't be able to contain her laughter, so instead she pulled out her compact mirror and pointed it at Natsu's face.

At first Natsu was confused, wondering why she wanted him to look at himself, but when he saw his face he was pissed off.

He pulled Erza's mirror out of her hand and got up from his seat, trying to geta better look at his face. When the hell did someone draw on his face?!

"Who the fuck did this to my face!?" he yelled angrily.

Those who hadn't yet left the class were terrified, an angry Natsu is not a friendly sight, and they didn't want to get in the way of whoever he was angry at, so they all ran for their lives leaving just Natsu, Erza and Gray in the class.

"Way to terrify everybody out of class flame-head" said Gray as he got out of his seat to walk towards Natsu.

Natsu glared at Gray, of course it had to be him, unless it was Gildarts, but his drawings would have been cooler (at least to Natsu anyway).

"Gray did you do this to me?!" asked Natsu as he grabbed the front of Grays shirt.

Gray just smirked "Maybe I did maybe I didn't, who knows really?" he said smugly.

This just pissed Natsu off even more "Gah, stop trying to confuse me with your sneaky way of talking and answer my question dammit!" he said as he bumped his head against Grays.

"Well maybe if you didn't have the brain of a friggen Salamander you'd be able to figure it out you stupid idiot!" yelled Gray as he pushed his head further against Natsu's.

"Don't call me stupid, Stupid!" yelled Natsu.

This _friendly _banter continued and eventually escalated into a brawl between the two boys, and the amount of noise they were making was disturbing a certain someone who was trying to enjoy her lunch; which consisted of a slice of strawberry cake.

Erza was trying to focus on the sweet taste of the strawberry slices while noting that the sponginess of the cake enhanced the flavor, but those idiot boys where distracting her from enjoying her full cake-eating experience…

…And that was a VERY bad thing.

She wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt and hoped that they would stop fighting on their own; however her patience was exceedingly thin so she didn't wait very long, nor did she want to waste anymore time not enjoying her cake.

She got up off her chair and walked towards the boys who where now standing upright and holding each other by the collar, panting and covered in bruises from their fight.

"You still want more droopy-eyes?!" asked Natsu tiredly.

"Come and get me slanty-eyes!" said Gray.

They each lifted a fist in the air; preparing for the final blow…

…Until Erza came in-between them and knocked their heads so far back that she may have broken their necks in the process.

You could almost hear the snapping of their necks if you stood close enough.

"That's quite enough now boys" she said after she knocked their heads back.

"Ow…" they said together as they tried to straighten out their necks again.

"We need to stay focused on the matter at hand; that being said… you boys shall remain silent in your seats until I have finished my cake understood!" she yelled pointing at the two boys.

The boys were so terrified that they actually grabbed onto each other and were cowering; such is the terrifying wrath of the great Erza.

"Y-yes ma'am!" said Gray as he gave a mock salute and ran to his seat.

"A-aye!" said Natsu as he did the same.

Erza nodded her head in approval and went back to her seat to continue eating, until she remembered something.

"Oh that's right, Natsu you may want to wash your face, permanent marker isn't easy to wash off" she said as she began eating.

"You used permanent marker you ass?!" he yelled.

He wanted to start another fight but he felt Erza's angry glare and decided to run to the bathroom instead.

Erza smirked to herself; at least the guy had a sense of danger.

* * *

Once Natsu had finally managed to get most of the permanent marker off his face (there were still traces of it left on his skin) he went back to the classroom to eat his lunch, the poor guy was practically starving.

"I'm so gonna get you back for this Gray" he said as he sat down in his seat.

"I'd like to see you try Natsu" said Gray with a smirk.

"That's enough fighting for one day don't you think boys?" asked Erza sternly.

They stiffened and nodded their heads in response; luckily she had finished eating her cake so her anger would be less life-threatening now at least.

"Good, now lets get straight to the point…" she started.

"Natsu, who is Lucy and what is your relationship with her?!" she yelled as she pointed towards Natsu who had just started eating his sandwich.

He started chocking and coughing up his lunch after hearing her question; he totally forgot that they knew about Lucy now, man he was so screwed. Erza never really beat around the bush when it came to being nosy.

"Geez Erza, are you trying to kill me here?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath after nearly choking to death.

"Don't dodge the question!" she yelled exasperatedly.

Natsu groaned, he knew there was no way she was gonna let this slide, unless he wanted a few broken bones at least.

"She's just some chick I ran into while I was wondering around town on Friday, no big deal" he said as he waved his hand around nonchalantly.

Erza raised her brow, there was no way this answer was going to satisfy her; she wanted more info, and now.

"Natsu… do you want me to hurt you?" she asked with a low growl.

Natsu paled and gulped; no he really didn't want her to hurt him, but at the same time he didn't want to give them any information they could use against him either, he had to word it carefully.

"Ugh, she's a girl that I happened to bump into when I passed the local shrine, she was nice and gave me food coz I complained that I was hungry… not to mention she was smoking hot too" he said with a smirk.

Ok, so not a total lie but at the same time no entirely true, and that last bit would be enough to satisfy Gray's curiosity as well.

"Wait, so you're telling me all it takes for you to fantasize about a girl is for her to give you food, did I hear that right?" asked Gray curiously.

"I wasn't fantasizing about nuthing!" yelled Natsu with a slight blush.

"Sure… coz I'm sure red lace pops up in your mind when you think about food too right?" he asked sarcastically.

"Why you son-of-a-" Natsu lunged at Gray and the two started fighting again.

Unfortunately for them they failed to notice the dark aura emanating from their scarlet-haired friend, nor did they pick up her devilish glare.

"Natsu was thinking perverse thoughts during class?!" she yelled as she got up out of her seat.

This action was enough to stop the boys' dead in their tracks, their faces paled and they began to sweat nervously.

"And to make matters worse Gray knew about this and didn't tell me!?" she continued.

The boys were so terrified that they grabbed onto each other in fear, they knew that it would be a miracle if they survived her wrath with a fraction of their lives.

Erza started cracking her knuckles and glaring at the two boys hunched below her, her hair looked like tentacles the way it was moving.

"It seems you boys need to learn some manners, and as the student council president it is my duty to be the one to educate you" she said as she started beating poor Natsu and Gray into bloody lumps of flesh.

Erza placed her hands on her hips, satisfied with the punishment she gave the boys.

"Well Natsu I suppose your answer will suffice, so I won't ask anymore about Lucy…"she said, all Natsu could do to respond was groan in pain.

Now Erza wasn't entirely convinced of Natsu's story, but she had a feeling he had his reasons for not telling them everything, she could actually sympathize with him; but she didn't want to dwindle on her own problems.

"…Well I should get going, I need to practice some more for the archery contest on Wednesday, and being student council president gives me slightly more freedom to skip a few classes, especially since my grades are top notch" she said with a proud smirk.

Gray and Natsu just rolled their eyes, Erza wasn't usually one to brag but when she wanted to make them feel small this was her way of doing it, reminding them that they need to work harder like her; at least in her eyes anyway.

"Anyway I expect you boys to behave while I'm gone, and just in case you need any added motivation just remember that all the teachers and the entire class have me on speed dial" she warned.

The boys gulped and nodded their heads; Erza smirked at them and walked out the classroom.

.

.

"Ugh, I feel like a truck ran over me" moaned Gray as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Ha, a truck would have been less painful, more like a wrecking ball" said Natsu still lying on the ground.

The boy chuckled to each other; it was moments like these where you could see that Natsu and Gray actually were good friends, they just had their own… _unique _way of expressing their feelings.

"I gotta say man, you really caught me off-guard today, I mean you never think about girls at all, why the sudden change, was she THAT hot?" Gray asked confused.

Natsu glanced at Gray then at the ceiling, he was thinking to himself about Gray's question.

He'd hate to admit it but he did have a point, hell even if he wanted to answer Gray's question he didn't know what to say, and he didn't really want to give out any more info about Lucy, she didn't seem like someone who'd appreciate being tossed in the limelight of guy-talk.

So he just groaned and shrugged; all he could do really, and Gray let him be, but he was getting bored just sitting in the class moping around so he came up with an idea.

"Hey, you wanna pull a prank on Gajeel?" he asked with a sly smirk.

Natsu immediately sat upright, also wearing a sly smirk, "Hahaha, you bet, that punk deserves it for bolting my locker shut last week!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town, we see a familiar teen-aged girl who's focus was not exactly on her friends conversation, but lingering on a certain pink-haired boy she met not too long ago…

"…u-chan, Lu-chan!"

"Eh?" said Lucy confused.

"Geez, you've been in a daze the whole morning, did you even hear a single thing I just said?!" complained her friend.

"Ah, gomene Levy-chan, my mind was somewhere else" said Lucy apologetically, she was also not feeling very hungry and was absentmindedly poking her lunch.

Levy was Lucy's best friend since they started middle-school, they shared a mutual love for books and manga and clicked right away, not to mention Levy's blue hair stood out amongst everyone else and Lucy liked that.

Now they went to the same high school; Mermaid Heel, the only all-girl school in town and were in their second last year together.

"Well I asked if you finished reading the book I lent you, remember; Skies of Aquaria?" she asked with a pout, Levy wasn't a person who liked to be ignored, mostly because she was the shortest in her class and some people liked to remind her on a regular basis.

The poor girl was going to develop a Napoleon complex if they didn't cut out the short jokes some time soon.

"Ah! No I completely spaced, I'm sooooo sorry!" said Lucy as she kept bowing her head at Levy.

"That's so not like you Lu-chan, normally you wouldn't have put the book down and finish it within a day, is there something on your mind?" asked Levy.

Lucy knew that Levy was right, it wasn't like her to ignore any good book, but all she could think about the whole weekend was Natsu; his behavior confused her, he was a total enigma, there one second and gone the next and that kiss on her cheek…

Lucy blushed at the mere memory of it, she couldn't believe he actually did that so suddenly.

She kept thinking that any other girl would have slapped him or something for being a perv, but not her, in actuality she felt touched by the gesture and it sent her heart racing every time she thought about it.

Absentmindedly she placed her hand on the spot where he kissed her, trying to remember the exact sensation she felt. Natsu was a very attractive guy, and not just any guy can pull off pink hair.

Aah, pink was her favourite colour, and he was incredibly muscular too, she could have sworn he had an 8-pack, and his eyes; those deep onyx eyes that could see straight through you, not to mention that adorable cheeky grin

Lucy realized that she was totally perving on Natsu and felt her face burn up, not to mention her best friend was watching her. She placed her hands in her palms in shame and groaned.

"Lu-chan?" asked Levy concerning.

"Levy-san, is Lucy-san alright, her face is very red?" asked another blue-haired girl.

"I don't know Juvia, she's been out of it all day, I'm really worried about her" said Levy worryingly.

Juvia leaned in closer to see her blonde friends face, she was very concerned.

Juvia met Levy and Lucy in their first year of highschool, Juvia always sat alone because people complained that she was always gloomy, but these girls didn't care and became friends with her. She cared about them very much and would do anything to protect them.

"Lucy-san, Juvia is very worried about you, are you sick by any chance?" she asked.

She also had a habit of talking in third person.

Lucy lifted her head and began shaking her hands around, "N-no, I'm not sick at all! It's just…" said Lucy as she looked to the ground in thought.

Levy and Juvia exchanged glances and nodded to each other in understanding.

"Lu-chan, you know you can always talk to us right?" asked Levy seriously.

Juvia nodded her head in agreement "Juvia and Levy-san will be there for you if you have problems" she said sternly.

Lucy's eyes widened for a second then a smile broke out on her face, she was glad to have such great friends with her.

"Arigato, actually something happened on Friday that I need to tell you about" she started nervously, a blush already forming on her face.

Levy and Juvia exchanged glances quickly then nodded for Lucy to continue.

Lucy sucked in a breath and started telling her friends about her encounter with Natsu.

"…and then he kissed me on the cheek and said he'd see me again some time then ran off." She finished, her face was red like a tomato and she felt steam coming out from her ears. Remembering was one thing, but re-telling it to her friends was a whole other form of embarrassment.

Levy and Juvia stayed quiet the whole time, they had complete poker faces on the entire time and this concerned Lucy, she had no idea how her friends were going to react and them just sitting their with no expression was making her nervous.

"Lu-chan, you said he had pink hair right?" asked Levy suddenly.

Lucy looked up at her best friend confused; this was the first thing she asked?

"Uhm, yeah?" answered Lucy.

"And that he had a strange scaly looking scarf?" asked Juvia.

Ok, this was too weird for Lucy, why where they asking her such strange questions, in her opinion they didn't seem to be of any relevance to her predicament.

"Yes that's right" she answered somewhat cautiously.

Suddenly Levy jumped out of her chair and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and started shaking her violently.

"Lu-chan, do you have any Idea who you're talking about!?" yelled Levy.

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure he said his name was Natsu?" she answered hazily, she was feeling very dizzy from being shaken like a rattle and was trying not to fall over.

"Lucy-san, have you never heard of the dreaded Salamander?" asked Juvia worriedly.

Lucy raised a brow in confusion "Uhm, no should I have?" she asked curiously. She wondered why someone would call themselves 'Salamander' in the first place.

"Lu-chan, the guy you're talking about IS the Salamander! He's got a reputation for being a total delinquent; causing fights, barely going to class, playing with girls affections, and his group of friends are a bunch of Yankees!" exclaimed Levy while she was waving her hands around dramatically.

Juvia nodded her head in agreement with Levy while Lucy just sat there confused; they think this delinquent guy they're talking about is Natsu, that's not possible, they must be confusing him with someone else?

"Well I don't know about this Salamander guy, but Natsu didn't seem like that to me at all, you gotta be confused" said Lucy, the Natsu she saw didn't sound like this delinquent at all.

"Lu-chan, how many people have you met with pink hair?" asked Levy, desperately trying to protect her friend from this guy.

Lucy crossed her arms and raised a brow, looking at Levy accusingly "You and Juvia both have blue hair, I fail to see the big deal about a guy who has pink hair" said Lucy sternly, what right did they have to judge the guy for his hair?

"Exactly Lu, a GUY with pink hair; that just screams rule-breaker! And you know that my and Juvia's hair is Natural!" yelled Levy while gripping the loose strands of her hair to prove her point.

Lucy let out a sigh "Hai, hai Levy-chan, whatever you say" she said exasperatedly.

"Lucy-san, Levy isn't making this up, Juvia has also heard of the Salamander, a violent ruffian with pink hair and a scaly-looking scarf, who gets into big fights on a daily basis, you yourself said you found him beaten up, how could it possibly be anyone else?" asked Juvia worriedly.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but found herself speechless, what Juvia said was starting to make sense, she thought back to when she was talking to Natsu and asking him how he got injured.

'_I just got into a fight with a bunch of shitheads that decided to fight dirty…'_

Lucy's eyes widened, was this Salamander guy Natsu, there was no way right? He seemed like a really nice guy, she felt comfortable around him, well when he wasn't teasing her at least, and she had called him a friend so she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but with this new news she didn't know what to think.

"Excuse me, but is Miss Heartfilia in here?"

The girls all looked to the door and saw the student council president standing beside the door.

"Ah, Kagura-Kaichou, yes she's here" said Levy.

Kagura nodded her head and entered the classroom, her straight dark-brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders while she wore a white ribbon as an Alice-band, she always had a serious look on her face, due to her strict Nature, so you always had to be on your guard whenever she approaches you.

"Heartfilia-san I have a request if you'll listen?" she asked seriously.

Lucy gulped, she wondered what Kagura would want with her, did she do something wrong?

"Um, sure Kagura, how can I help?" asked Lucy nervously.

"You are quite proficient in archery correct?" asked Kagura.

Lucy gave Kagura a confused look, what did her archery skills have to do with anything?

"Y-yes, I learnt it for my shrine maiden duties, although proficient may be a bit of a stretch ehehe" said Lucy bashfully as she scratched her cheek.

"What are you talking about Lu-chan, your great, you've never missed a bull's-eye in your life!" yelled Levy.

Lucy was never one to brag about herself, but Levy knew that Lucy had excellent archery skills and didn't like it when she put herself down by telling herself that she isn't good.

"That's excellent, our archery team's best member had recently caught a cold and cannot participate in the competition on Wednesday, would you be willing to take her place?" asked Kagura.

Lucy's eyes widened. Her participating in a competition?

"A-ah, th-that is, I um, I'm very flattered you asked me, but my archery teachings are strictly for my shrine maiden duties, It would be different if I tried it for competitive purposes" she said.

Kagura looked Lucy in the eye for a good minute, and then she did the unthinkable…

She got down and the floor and bowed dogeza-style to Lucy, all the girls were incredibly surprised by this; the great Kagura bowing?

"Please Heartfilia-san, we need to win this competition, I will give you anything you want, but please help me, I have to prove to THAT woman just how great our school is, if we lose this competition I don't think I can bear the shame" she said sadly.

Lucy stared at Kagura, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, nor the amount of faith being placed into her, it may go against her teachings, but if Kagura needs her this much how could she possibly say no.

Lucy's eyes filled with determination, as a shrine maiden it is her duty to help fulfill the wishes of those in need.

"You don't have to get me anything Kagura, if you really think I can help by participating in the competition… I guess I'll have to do it, I'll help you with the archery competition!" said Lucy as she pulled Kagura up off the floor, she gave her a heart-warming smile and Kagura's eyes widened in surprise.

But the real surprise was that Kagura had suddenly grabbed Lucy for a hug that could squeeze the life out of you.

"Arigato Heartfilia-san, really it means a lot!" she said while suffocating- I mean hugging her tightly.

"A-ah, i-it's alright, n-no problem…" said Lucy while struggling for air.

Kagura realized that she had suddenly lost her composure and released Lucy from her grip, she felt a little embarrassed that she was seen in such a state.

"Ahem, w-well I guess we'll see you on Wednesday then, we'll be meeting at the front of the school for the buses to take us there, thank you again Heartfilia-san" she said and bowed her head in thanks.

Lucy sweat dropped, Kagura was always too high strung, and way too formal with everybody.

"Sure thing and you don't have to keep calling me Heartfilia-san, just plain Lucy is fine with me" she said with a smile.

Kagura blushed slightly, she wasn't use to talking so freely with anyone but a select few, yet she felt she owed it to Lucy to honor at least this one request.

"O-ok, L-Lucy-san"

Ok well trying to lose the honorific would have been too large a leap for her anyway, so Lucy was satisfied that she at least said her name.

"Much better, oh by the way what school are we competing against anyway?" asked Lucy with her hands behind her back.

Kagura instantly returned back to her stern self and looked into Lucy's eyes with determination "We shall be facing Fairy Tail Academy, so make sure you practice your hardest" she said, and then she walked out the door.

Lucy's eyes widened, Fairy Tail Academy?

"She… she doesn't mean the school with the famous Titania does she!?" yelled Lucy as she ran to Levy and shook her shoulders.

"L-Lu-chan, c-c-calm down…" she said as she was continuously shaken, she supposed this was payback for shaking her earlier.

"Calm down!? She's the most famous archer and sword fighter around, and Kagura wants me to compete against her, is she nuts!?" yelled Lucy.

She fell to her knees on the floor, she knew Kagura had faith in her abilities, but to think she could even measure anywhere close to the legendary Erza Scarlet was just plain crazy. She felt like all her surroundings were spinning.

"D-Don't worry Lucy, J-Juvia knows you will do your best no matter what!" said Juvia in the hopes of cheering her friend up, but even she knew that what Kagura had just asked was a tall order.

"Juviaaaa~ what'll I dooo~~" whined Lucy as she grabbed onto Juvia's legs for comfort.

Juvia just swear dropped, Lucy was always such a drama-queen, but she was used to it so she just patted Lucy on the head sympathetically.

Juvia glanced over at Levy, who she noticed was deep in thought about something with her hand on her chin. Levy then looked directly at Juvia and walked over to her to whisper something in her ear.

"Ne Juvia, doesn't the Salamander also go to Fairy Tail?" asked Levy softly so that Lucy couldn't hear.

Juvia's eyes widened for a moment, in fact the rumors did say he went there, but what if they weren't true, she couldn't take that chance, especially when it came to Lucy's safety.

"Juvia thinks so, if the rumors she heard where true, what should we do Levy?" she whispered.

"Simple, we'll just have to go with her, I won't let that ruffian anywhere near Lu-chan, he's nothing but trouble" whispered Levy, her eyes filled with determination.

"Right, so we probably shouldn't tell her anything then" said Juvia.

"Levy-chaaaan~, Juviaaaaa~, why are you whispering in my time of need~" whined Lucy, here she was stressing while her friends were whispering who-knows-what to each other.

"Ah, don't worry about it Lu-chan, you'll do great, in fact I was just telling Juvia that I think we should come along for moral support, ne Juvia?" said Levy with a smile.

Juvia caught on immediately and nodded in agreement "Of course, Juvia will give Lucy-san her full support" she said.

Lucy smiled at her friends, they always knew how to cheer her up, she got up off the floor and pulled them both in for a hug.

"You guys are the best" she said with a smile.

Levy and Juvia exchanged glances; a silent agreement was made with their eyes.

There was no way they would ever let Salamander anywhere near Lucy if it was the last thing they did.

* * *

_*Shudder* _

"You ok flame-brian?" asked Gray

"Y-Yeah, I just felt a chill all of a sudden" he said as he rubbed his arms, he felt like a tingle ran up his spine for some reason.

"Maybe a ghost is trying to posses you" said Gray with a smirk.

"Yeah, or it could just be coz I hang around you too much" said Natsu with a grin.

"Why you-"

Well, I think you can guess what they're doing. But Natsu couldn't shake the sudden feeling of fear and anticipation he was feeling, wondering why it was there.

* * *

**[A/N: SIGH, am I jumping around too much? Oh well whats done is done. Please LEAVE SOME LOVELY REVIEWS, I love hearing feedback from you guys, its my motivation! Oh and if you guys are confused about anything don't be afraid to ask me :3]**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**[A/N: heya guys JellyBean here bringing you yet another chapter, you guys are seriously awesome, I cant believe how many readers I have it makes me go all mushy inside! Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think, also feel free to PM me if you think I'm taking to long I wont mind :D]**

* * *

**SHOUT-OUTS GO TO: ROCKINGCASS12 – FOR BEING MY 70****TH**** FOLLOWER AND COZ SHE'S MY S.A TWIN ;D**

**AND WaterDragonMaverick for being an awesome reader!**

* * *

Erza was busy practicing her archery in the schools archery building, she had her hair tied up in a high pony-tail and was wearing her traditional archery gi.

She grabbed a few arrows from the store-room and started walking outside towards the targets; setting them at her preferred distance (which just so happened to be record-breaking). She walked back inside the building and looked towards the target.

**[A/N: for traditional Japanese archery they have a long building and the targets are outdoors. As for the bow; it is as long as the person's body or slightly smaller, and can either be metallic in make or wooden, depending on your preference.]**

She grabbed an arrow from her quiver and pulled back the bow, she closed one eye as she aimed for her targets center, she slowed her breathing and focused her mind, keeping her thoughts on one thing…

…Piercing her target.

She let the arrow fly and watched it hit the target right in the very center; she let out a breath of relief when it hit then loaded another arrow. She was about to let it fly until a persons voice interrupted her.

"Heya Erza, getting in some practice for the competition?"

Erza turned her head and saw a green-haired girl walking towards her who was also wearing her archery gi.

"Oh Bisca, yeah I figured I should use the free time to get some practice in, this competition is rather important" said Erza.

Bisca unwrapped her bow and started wiping it down, hers was metallic but very well-maintained, she nodded her head and went up to Erza.

"I hear ya, last year was pretty intense with that Mermaid Heel chick, what was her name again?" she asked as she pulled back the bow. She didn't bother moving the target coz it was just far enough for her, there was no way she could even scratch the distance Erza was at.

"Kagura, she's a very strict person, especially on herself, not only that but she isn't particularly fond of me either, so last year when she lost against me she took it rather hard" said Erza sadly.

Bisca hit her target on the mark then lowered her bow to look at Erza.

"No kiddin, girl was trying real hard not to cry, but those waterworks were quite a sight, heck I almost went over to her to give her a hug" she said.

Erza's face saddened at the memory, she felt so guilty about it but it wasn't in her nature to let people win, it wouldn't mean anything unless they won fair and square, and Kagura would have never forgiven her if she held back either.

"But I thought it was a bit uncalled for when she slapped your hand away when you went to shake hers, that girl really needs a chill-pill" said Bisca as she shot her arrow.

Erza frowned, she knew why Kagura was always so hateful towards her, and she just wished that Kagura could let go of the past.

She sighed then shot another arrow "It doesn't really bother me much, I just hope that this time there'll be less drama"

Bisca nodded her head and shot another arrow "I heard that, who knew people could get so high strung over archery, this is why I prefer my regular old rifle; way less drama to worry about" she said.

Erza smiled at Bisca, the girl could shoot literally anything with any kind of weapon, but she preferred guns to anything else.

"Speaking of which, how is Alzack doing these days?" she asked teasingly.

Bisca accidentally let go of her arrow and missed her shot completely, and looked at Erza with a red face.

"A-a-ah, h-h-h-how would I kn-kn-know, we aren't joined at the hip you know?" she answered nervously.

Erza chuckled at her friends' behavior, she and Alzack have been sending signals to each other for years now, but they were both too shy to make a move that it was painful to watch.

"Whatever you say, just make sure to do something about it before graduation, you have to say the things you feel before it's too late" she said as she let an arrow fly.

Bisca stared at Erza for a while, she felt like she was talking out of experience right then, and wondered about what happened to her.

She shook her head and took a deep breath before continuing to shoot, all the while thinking about what Erza said.

"_Sweet dreams are made of these, who am I to-"_

"Yes, this is Erza" she said as she answered her cell.

Bisca sweat dropped, Erza's love for sweets sure went deep, and it was kind of cute.

"They did what now?!" she yelled with a low growl.

A dark aura was forming around her, and right then Bisca knew what the problem was, she felt kind of bad for Erza who has to put up with those boys.

"I'll be right there, try to keep the rest of the student body out of the way, we don't want anymore injured students, and tell the nurse to have three beds ready as well" she said angrily as she hung up.

The nurse? Erza must really be ticked if she knows she's gonna beat them up that badly, and wait, three beds?

"So what did Natsu and Gray do this time?" asked Bisca curiously.

"Evidently they thought it would be funny to throw a paint-bomb in Gajeels locker, but they made it too big and now the entire hallway is drenched in pink paint, not to mention Gajeel was right in the middle of the explosion so he's on a rampage now" she said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

Bisca tried not to laugh, she really did, but the image of an angry PINK Gajeel was too much for her too handle and she keeled over and held her stomach from laughing so hard.

"S-s-so… G-G-Gajeel's… p-p-pink right now?!" she said in-between laughs, she was struggling to breath.

Erza; who failed to see the humor just nodded her head.

Those boys would be the death of her, and the poor headmaster was sure to get a heart attack from witnessing the carnage. She didn't care anymore, they ignored her warning and would now pay the price; but this time she would leave the punishment up to the headmaster.

"I better get there before they cause anymore destruction, I'll see you later Bisca!" she said as she ran back to the main building, while Bisca was still on the floor laughing.

* * *

Those guys are so dead.

* * *

"Where the hell are you Salamander, Ice-freak?! I'll knock your Goddamn heads off!"

Gajeel was running all around the school to find Natsu and kill him for bombing him with pink paint; his once unruly long black hair was now neon pink in colour, his arms were pink as well as his neck and face, his uniform was pink too but he threw off his shirt in irritation.

"When I get my hands on you guys, I'll make you wish you'd never been born!" he yelled angrily

He didn't care that everybody her walked past was laughing at him, all he cared about was finding Natsu and Gray and making them scream in anguish.

"You look totally ridiculous pin-cushion, or should I call you pink-cushion?!" yelled Natsu from around the corner, he was laughing at his own pun while Gray just groaned at his lame joke.

"Natsu you idiot, why did you make the paint-bomb so big, did you see what you did to the hallway?!" yelled Gray as he started shaking Natsu.

"Aw what's the big deal, so the hallway got a new paint job, who cares, better yet did you see Gajeel's face when it went off, it was so worth it!" said Natsu with a grin.

"This guy…" said Gray, Natsu was always more of a act now ask questions later kind of guy but this was just reckless, as if his reputation wasn't bad enough already now he had to go and make the hallway explode with pink paint.

He shuddered at the thought of what Erza would do to them when she found out.

"You guys are gonna pay for this!" yelled Gajeel as he charged towards Natsu and Gray with his fist pulled back; ready for the first punch.

"Alright, I'm all fired up now!" said Natsu as he got ready for a fight.

"Geez, what a bother" said Gray as he got ready for a fight.

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were punching and kicking each other; creating mass chaos wherever they went. All the students were trying to get out of the way but some weren't so lucky…

"Cut it out guys, it's not manly to fight in the hallway-"

"Shut up!" yelled the three boys as they punched the poor guy out of the way.

"Poor Elfman…" said a dark-brown haired girl who was enjoying the fight from the side-lines, she was chugging something out of a water bottle, but everybody could tell that it wasn't water she was drinking.

"Cana-san, you really shouldn't be drinking, especially when we're at school" said a purple haired girl with glasses.

"Oh keep your panties on Laki, its fine~" said Cana with a slur.

Laki just sweat dropped, she knew there was no point trying to tell her to stop drinking; that would be like telling a fish to stop swimming.

Speaking of the impossible…

"Did you call Erza yet?" asked Laki.

Cana grinned "You betcha, she'll be here real soon~" she said evilly.

"Then shouldn't we tell them that she's coming so we can at least lessen the carnage when she gets here?" asked Laki seriously.

"And miss their terrified faces when she shows up?! No way, let em have their short-lived freedom till she gets here and just enjoy the show!" said Cana as she pulled Laki in for a side-hug and make her sit down next to her.

"Cana, you sound so evil right now…" said Laki nervously.

Cana laughed at Laki's comment "Coming from the girl with medieval torture devices in their room".

Laki blushed and kept her mouth shut; Cana got her on that one.

"You call that a punch you freaky pink-cushion!" yelled Natsu as he got back up from Gajeel's punch to his face.

"Shut up, and what right do you have to mock someone who got turned pink anyway!?" yelled Gajeel as he dodged Natsu's attack.

"Hey at least my hair looks manly, and its salmon!" yelled Natsu as he kicked Gajeel in the gut.

"Keep deluding yourself, anyone can tell that there ain't no difference between the two, and if anyone makes it looks manly its me!" yelled Gajeel as he head butted Natsu.

"Oi oi, it doesn't matter coz you guys are both pink; that in itself is the total opposite of manly" said Gray seriously.

"Shut up!" yelled Natsu and Gajeel as they punched Gray in the face.

"Bastards!" yelled Gray as he punched Natsu then kicked Gajeel.

They kept on beating the crap out of each other, completely unaware of the terror approaching them.

"Now the show's getting started" said Cana as she smirked evilly.

The boys suddenly felt a cold chill creep up their spines; stopping them dead in their tracks, they recognized that chill anywhere…

…ERZA!

"Of all the…idiotic…reckless…moronic things you have done… no words can express the depth of my anger" she said in a low growl.

She was holding her wooden katana in her hand as she stalked towards them, her eyes were glowing red and a dark aura was hovering over her head.

The guys' faces were white like ghosts, and they were sweating enough to fill a pool. They were all on their butts slowly crawling backwards to try and avoid the red-haired demon, but it was futile.

"Feel my anger as I place righteous punishment upon you!"

* * *

They were so dead.

* * *

After their near-death experience and a long trip to the infirmary, Erza dragged the three boys into headmaster Makarov's office to receive their punishment for what they did.

"Nooo, please Erza I can't go through THAT again, just beat me up instead please!" begged Natsu as he tried to get out of Erza's grip.

"Come on Erza it wasn't even my idea I swear, just please don't let Gramps do THAT to me again!" begged Gray as he also tried to escape from Erza's iron-grip.

"Will somebody please tell me what THAT is?! I'm freaking out here!" yelled Gajeel who was also being dragged by Erza.

"That's enough!" she yelled.

"Aye!" they said in unison.

"You boys have ignored my warnings for the last time, and honestly its such a bother trying to punish you myself and it seems that doesn't even work anymore, you've left me no choice but to involve the Master, so shut up and take your punishment like men!" yelled Erza as she continued down to Makarov's office.

Natsu and Gray were tearing up in misery, while Gajeel was nervous about this supposedly terrifying punishment, and they wouldn't tell him what it was!

"We're here" said Erza.

Natsu and Gray paled even more while Gajeel gulped nervously at the sight of Makarov's front door.

Erza knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter.

"You may enter" said a voice on the other side of the door.

Erza turned the knob with one hand while holding the boys by the collar with the other.

"Forgive my intrusion Master, I've brought them as you've requested" she said as she approached the headmasters desk.

"Thank you Erza, good work as always" said Makarov.

The headmaster had a thick white mustache and a bald spot on the top of his head, he was short in size; only reaching the kids to their knees, and was wearing blue pants, a white dress shirt with a red overcoat.

Erza nodded her head and glared at the boys, causing them to flinch.

"Sit" she ordered.

The boys then scrambles to sit in the chairs placed in front of Makarov's desk, they kept their eyes glued to the floor and their hands on their laps.

"Now Natsu" said Makarov

Natsu flinched at the mention of his name but sat up straight to look at Makarov.

"H-hai!" he said nervously.

"You and Gray were the ones who put the paint bomb in Gajeel's locker correct?" asked Makarov.

Natsu nodded his head; he was never a very good liar so he didn't even bother trying.

"I see, now tell me… just what in the heck were you thinking!?" yelled Makarov as he got up from his chair to jump on his table in anger.

"Why in the heck would you make a paint-bomb that big in the first place, I would have let it slide as a childish prank if it only affected Gajeel-"

"Hey!"

"-but for you to make one that redecorated an entire hallway, that's going completely overboard!" he yelled while shaking his fist in Natsu's face.

Natsu's face contorted uncomfortably at the accusations thrown at him.

"You boys are gonna send me to an early grave if you keep this up" said Makarov with tears running down his face.

Erza glared at the boys, causing them to cower in fear. Once Makarov finally calmed down he stared at the boys.

"Ahem, as for your punishment I think the first order of business would be that you two clean that pink mess you made" he said while pointing at Natsu and Gray.

They gaped and were about to protest but a glare from Erza shut them up quickly.

"Forgive me Master, but surely that's not the only punishment they'll be receiving is it? I highly doubt it will be enough to get the message across" asked Erza curiously.

Makarov grinned mischievously and had en evil glint in his eyes which made the guys swallow nervously.

"Glad you asked Erza, actually that's just the first half of their punishment" he said with a grin.

"Wah!?" exclaimed the boys.

"If I only made you boys clean the mess that wouldn't be much fun for me, and there's also Gajeel's punishment to consider" he said.

"What the hell did I do, ain't I the victim here!?" yelled Gajeel angrily.

"You provoked the situation by bolting Natsu's locker shut in the first place! Not to mention the chaos you caused while you boys were fighting in the hall!" yelled Makarov while stomping his feet angrily.

Gajeel opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out, mostly he was wondering how Makarov knew that he was the one who bolted Natsu's locker in the first place, so he just looked away angrily.

"That's what I thought, now you three shall be sharing this half of the punishment as to avoid any 'unfair treatment' you may feel" he said while using air quotes for unfair treatment.

The boys gulped nervously all praying that they didn't receive anything too harsh, especially Natsu and Gray; who have received his punishment before.

"Now your punishment will be…"

Makarov dragged the silence for a good minute until Natsu snapped under the suspense.

"Just tell us already Gramps, we're dying here!" he yelled.

Makarov chuckled to himself then shot the boys a playful grin.

"…You three are to be Erza's errand boys for an entire month and listen to whatever she says, or else she has permission to punish you herself!" he yelled while pointing at Erza with an evil grin.

When the guys heard this their eyes were as wide as dinner plates, their mouths gaping open and they looked like they got kicked in-between their legs.

Erza was surprised by this form of punishment, but it seemed to scare the boys enough with just the thought of it, so she accepted their punishment gladly.

Not to mention she would now have three man-servants at her beck and call for an entire month; oh she would enjoy this.

**[A/N: Hehehehehe, enter sadist Erza…]**

"E-Erza's… errand… boys…" they said shakily.

"Fufufufu~ this will be interesting~" said Erza with an evil glint in her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Please Gramps; can't you just do THAT to us instead? I promise I'll behave~" cried Natsu as he begged with tears in his eyes.

"That's just too cruel even for you Gramps" cried Gray, immediately losing his usual cool demeanor from the thought of working for Erza for a month.

"I'd rather eat nuts and bolts than listen to Titania for that long" said Gajeel while staring at the ground fearfully.

"Well that's all for now, now get out ya brats!" said Makarov as he waved goodbye.

They were all in a catatonic state and couldn't move at all; with a sigh Erza grabbed the boys' collars and dragged them out the same way she dragged them in, she was just out the door when Makarov's voice made her stop.

"Oh and by the way your punishment begins now" he said.

The boys snapped out of their frozen state immediately and felt fear crawl up their backs as they saw his office door close.

They all looked up at Erza and noticed the scary smirk she was wearing and felt like they would piss their pants any second.

"Nooooooo!"

* * *

School was over and Lucy was on her way home; exhausted from the days events. She kept worrying about the archery competition. She had heard from the students what happened last year when they lost against Fairy Tail and couldn't believe what she heard.

She had no idea how much Kagura really wanted to defeat them, and to find out that she actually cried when she lost last year, that must have been devastating for her, it was no wonder she begged so hard for Lucy's help.

Lucy kept sighing to herself the whole way home and didn't even notice that she was already at the top stairs of her shrine.

"Hime, is something bothering you?"

Lucy's head shot up to find the source of the voice and she saw her long-time family friend Virgo; dressed in shrine maiden clothing while holding a broom in her hands.

"Oh Virgo, no it's nothing, and would ya stop calling me 'Hime'? I'm not 5 years old anymore you know" asked Lucy with a shy smile.

"Forgive me Hime, but I don't think that's possible, I've just gotten used to it, calling you anything else wouldn't be right" she said with her usual stoic expression.

Lucy giggled at Virgo's behavior; she never changes.

"So what troubles you, does someone require punishment?" she asked a little eagerly.

Lucy sweat dropped and gave a nervous smile; Virgo's masochistic tendencies haven't changed either.

"N-no nothing like that Virgo, I've just got a lot on my mind right now" said Lucy trying to avoid anymore talk of punishments.

"Would it help if you spoke to me about it, I am a very good listener" she asked with a ghost of a smile.

Lucy waved her hand in front of her face "No its fine, I think its something I have to figure out for myself, but thanks anyway" she said with a smile as she ran into her house; which was next to the shrine itself.

Virgo stared at the retreating girls figure and smiled a small smile.

"Hime is really too kind; not wanting me to worry about her by keeping her problems to herself… I hope she'll be ok" she said while sweeping the courtyard of the shrine.

"Tadaima!" said Lucy as she opened her front door.

She knew she wouldn't get a response; knowing her dad he was most likely in the shrine praying at this time.

She ran upstairs into her room and got changed into her shrine maiden clothes, and tied her hair into a high ponytail, with a few strands hanging in the front.

Once she checked herself in her body length mirror and found herself to look presentable she went downstairs, picked up her bow and quiver full of arrows from her storage closet, and made her way to the shrines archery range near the side of the building.

She wanted to get as much practice in as possible for the competition as she could; she didn't want to disappoint Kagura, especially considering how much faith she had placed in her.

Considering how strict Kagura was Lucy wouldn't be surprised if she decided to commit seppuku if she lost again. She started freaking out at the thought of Kagura doing that just because of her.

"Oh Kami, what if I screw up and she DOES commit seppuku!? She does own a whole collection of authentic katana's so she has the means for it! Gaaaahhhh! Or what if she decides to go through some crazy torture regime!?" she yelled while scratching her head in panic, she was feeling a _little _pressured.

When she finally calmed down she realized that she let her imagination wander into craziness again and sighed in frustration.

"Oh man, I gotta learn to control my stupid brain, people will start to think I'm completely crazy with the things I come up with." She whined to herself.

"_I thought it was kinda cute"_

Her eyes widened when she remembered what Natsu had said to her about her over-active imagination, and she blushed at the memory.

She placed her hands on her cheeks and felt the heat emanating from them.

"W-whats wrong with me, why do I feel so funny?" she asked softly.

"Miss Lucy is that you?"

Lucy's head turned to the voice and she spotted her archery teacher eyeing her curiously, she blushed again, and hoped that he didn't hear her talking to herself.

"Oh Sagittarius-sensei, I didn't know you were coming today" she said with a small smile trying to cover her blush.

"Moshi moshi, yes well I just wanted to check if your skills have softened since the last time I was here, you are after all one of my most promising students" he said while saluting no-one in particular.

Lucy giggled at his behavior "Oh come on Sensei you don't have to flatter me so much, I'm not worthy of such praise" she said with slight pink in her cheeks.

"As usual Miss Lucy doesn't give herself the credit she deserves, it makes me question how well my teaching is" he said in mock sadness.

Lucy started to panic, the last thing she wanted was to upset her teacher "Ah, n-n-no Sensei, your teaching skills are amazing, in fact the only reason I got this good was because of you!" she said while flailing her hands around.

Sagittarius smirked; glad that his student was at least admitting she has skills.

"Well that's good to hear, so why don't we have a little test to see if you're as good as I remember" he said while loading his arrow.

Lucy smiled, finally glad to have her mind focused on something else, and she wasn't one to deny a challenge from a good friend.

"Your on, give me your best shot Sensei!" she said with a grin while also loading her arrow.

For now; all she would focus on would be having fun.

* * *

Natsu was walking home after an EXHAUSTING day at school, never feeling so tired in his life. Of all things; to be stuck as Erza's man-servant for an entire month, he wasn't sure he would survive it, he felt pretty sure that she'd kill him within the first week.

"Man this sucks, and to make it worse I have to work with the snow-cone and the walking pink pin-cushion, how am I suppose to find a way to see Lucy n-" he stopped in his tracks when he realized what he was saying. He wanted to go out of his way… to see a girl?

He groaned in embarrassment "And to think that those guys got it out of me on the first day, I am so pathetic" he cried as he remembered that he told Gray and Erza about her.

He scratched his head trying to get rid of the memory, then pulled his scarf over the bottom half of his face to hide his embarrassment; which was not helping in the slightest because the scarf still had that sweet 'Lucy smell' to it; as he now called it.

He continued walking home with a small smile on his face; he didn't know why, but he felt like he would see her again soon.

"Lucy… why do I keep thinking about you?"

* * *

**[A/N: And done! Whew heya guys hope you liked this chapter, decided to make Erza the lead for a bit, not sure if I mentioned this before but this isnt only a NALU fic, its just mostly about them, so be sure to keep your eyes peeled for more pairings in the making ;D OH AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!]**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

**[A/N: TADA! After a looooong and possibly unnecesary wait, I give you a new chapter, there is a special A/N at the end of this chapter so don't forget to look it over, also feel free to give me a review, complaints about my late update are also accepted as I feel I need scolding for taking so long, anyway please enjoy!]**

It was the day of the archery competition and Lucy was a bundle of nerves. Not only did she stress about the actual competition but she also had to convince her dad to let her go, and that took at least 2 hours of begging and the best puppy-dog face she could muster just to get him to let her. She had never felt so worn out; she kept having nightmares about losing really badly then seeing Kagura freak out and try to commit seppuku, not to mention the glares from all the girls at the academy at her, she almost didn't get any sleep.

To say she got a fright when she looked in the mirror this morning would be an understatement; she was visibly shaken by the sight of her tired face.

Bags under her eyes, her hair sticking out in every direction, and her eyes were slightly bloodshot.

"Ew… an overactive imagination is cute? HA, Try saying that after looking at me now" she said bitterly as she walked away from the mirror and undressed herself to take a shower.

Once she got out she wrapped herself in a white fluffy towel and went back into her bedroom to put on her school uniform.

A short-sleeved white button-up shirt, dark red skirt that went just above the knees, thigh-high black socks, and a red bow-tie to match her skirt.

Once she had her uniform on she unwrapped her wet hair from her towel and proceeded to blow-dry it, loving the feeling of the warmth on her face. When it was dry she brushed through it and pulled out a pink ribbon from her dresser and tied her hair up in a side pony-tail; her signature look.

When she was done she got up and walked to her full-length mirror to check her appearance, she gave a little twirl and smiled at herself; she was glad that the shower made her look and feel much better, coz she didn't have any make-up to fix herself up if she still ended up looking like a zombie.

Her father wouldn't allow her to wear make-up, saying something about it drawing unwanted attention towards her, and him already having a hard time trying to keep any away from her; but it didn't really bother her either way, she was just curious as to how she would look if she actually wore any.

"Yosh, all done, now I just need to pack my gi and get my equipment ready" she said as she made her way downstairs to make breakfast first.

She spotted her father sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee.

"Ohayo Papa" she said as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing her apron and tying it around her waist.

Her dad looked up from his paper and glanced at his daughter who was now looking inside the fridge; trying to decide on what to make for breakfast.

"Ohayo Lucy, did you sleep well?" he asked as he went back to reading his newspaper.

Lucy cringed, but luckily her father didn't see it "Yup, I slept like a rock" she said with a fake smile while she was thinking that she felt more like she slept ON a rock.

She decided she was going to make rice omelet for her fathers' breakfast while she would just have a slice of toast with strawberry jam, and then she would make her lunch for the day.

"That's good, now remember; you are to come straight home when that archery competition is over, alright?" he asked with a raised brow while he watched her cut some vegetables.

"Um, does that mean that you aren't going to come and watch?" she asked confused.

"No, I have a lot to do here today, maybe next time, but you didn't answer my question Lucy" he said somewhat sternly.

Lucy's face dropped slightly; she was hoping her father would come and support her since this was the first time she was participating in a competition, but she kind of understood that he had things to do in the shrine and tried to suck it up.

She put on the best smile she could muster "I'll come straight home after the competition papa, don't worry" she said as she glanced over to her father who then nodded approvingly.

She finished her fathers omelet and started making her lunch; rice balls with veggies, and a few octopus sausages **[A/N: I think you guys know what I'm talking about, coz I cant explain it any better than that] **

Once she was done she gave her father his breakfast and sat down to eat her toast.

"Hhhhhmmmm~~ breakfast is delicious as always Lucy" said her father with a smile on his face and his mouth full.

Lucy grinned at seeing her fathers happy face, it wasn't often that he was happy especially since her mother died, but whenever he was happy she would always feel proud knowing that she could brighten up his day, even if only for a while.

"Glad you like it papa, well I gotta pack my gear now" she said as she got up and went to fetch her bow and gi.

"Lu-chan~~ get your butt out here! We're gonna be late!" yelled Levy from outside.

"Oh crap!" yelled Lucy as she fumbled with her bags

"Language young Lady!"

* * *

Once Lucy was outside she was greeted by a rather grumpy looking Levy who had her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed out.

"Gomene Levy-chan, I was busy packing my gear" said Lucy with an apologetic face as she tried to get a better grip on her bags.

"Hmph, I take the time out of my mornings to walk to school with you everyday and this is how I get treated; made to wait outside for who-knows how long" said Levy as she started stomping away, and while she thought it made her look tough, to Lucy she just looked like a grumpy midget, of course she'd never actually tell her that unless she wanted to be yelled at.

"Aw, come on Levy-chan, it wasn't that long" said Lucy as she tried to reason with the temperamental pipsqueak.

"…"

Ok, so Levy was trying to give her the silent treatment was she? Levy was always crabby in the morning, maybe because she always read books until the early hours and would always wake up bright and early with only a few hours of sleep? But Lucy had a trick up her sleeve that always came in handy with a grumpy Levy.

"Sigh, oh well, I guess you wouldn't be interested in the fact that I just finished the latest chapter of my book just for you then" she said with fake hurt as she walked behind Levy.

Levy stopped dead in her tracks and Lucy smirked knowing that she had taken the bait.

Levy turned around and grabbed Lucy's hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"R-really Lu-chan, you finally wrote another chapter!?" she said with stars in her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

Yup, a complete 180 from grumpy Levy, all you have to do is mention a book and she turns back into cheery Levy.

Lucy smiled and nodded her head and Levy started jumping like she was on a sugar-high.

"Yahoo! Thank goodness, I was getting impatient with that last cliffhanger you left me!" she said as she started walking backwards with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you're the one who wouldn't wait until I actually finished the book, its your own fault for being impatient" said Lucy with a raised brow.

"Hah, says the girl who wouldn't stop emailing the author of _Mythical creatures_ to hurry up with her sequel" said Levy with a smug look on her face.

Lucy recoiled; Levy did have a point, but the story was just so good, she was desperate for the sequel.

"A-anyway, do you wanna read it or not?!" said Lucy as she huffed in annoyance.

Levy grinned and nodded her head profusely "You bet, I wanna be the person to say that I was the first one to ever read a book written by the soon-to-be-famous author Lucy Heartfilia"

Lucy blushed at Levy's declaration, she couldn't believe that her friend had so much faith in her abilities as a writer, and Levy was not an easy person to please when it comes to books, so it really meant a lot to her.

Lucy grinned and pulled Levy in for a hug "Naw~ Levy-chan~~ Your too sweet!" said Lucy as she picked Levy up and swung her around.

"Aah! Lu-chan calm down! Your going to drop me!" yelled Levy as she was swung around uncontrollably while trying to get out of Lucy's hug of death.

"Don't be silly Levy-chan, I couldn't possibly drop someone so small, that would be like dropping a baby!" said Lucy as she immediately let Levy down and started running for her life.

Levy felt a tick mark appear on her forehead as soon as Lucy put her down "Lu-chan, don't make fun of my height!" she yelled as she ran after Lucy while shaking her fist in the air.

* * *

"Ne Gray, she knows its lunch now right?" asked Natsu with a blank look on his face.

"I should think she does Natsu" said Gray with an un-amused look on his face.

"Then why… Why is she making us clean this up now!?" yelled Natsu in frustration. Lunch time was very sacred for Natsu and he was not happy having it taken away from him.

Gray wasn't exactly thrilled about it either, but seeing as they had to follow Erza's orders or face her divine punishment, skipping lunch was the least painful route to take.

Erza had decided that she was going to make the boys clean up their pink-paint mess in the halls during lunch break instead of after school, apparently she had some other form of work in mind them, so this was the only time they had available to clean the mess.

"That she-devil, to take away a mans' lunch is truly evil, she must have done this on purpose!" yelled Natsu as he clenched his fist and had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe next time you guys should think a bit more before you try to prank someone, I mean how stupid can you be?" complained Cana as she leaned against the wall drinking out of her 'water'-bottle while watching the boys clean with an un-amused look on her face.

"Grr, why you…" muttered Natsu.

"What's got your panties in a twist Cana, and why are you here anyway?" asked Gray as he raised a brow in question.

A tick mark appeared above Cana's brow "I'm here coz Erza had some council work to do and she doesn't trust you guys to be alone together for more than 5 seconds! You think I want to waste my lunch HERE!? I could be hanging out with my boyfriend right now, but NOOO, I have to babysit a bunch of morons who cant pull off something as simple as a paint bomb prank without creating havoc!" she yelled angrily.

Natsu and Gray stood there with sheepish looks on their faces, Cana rarely blew up, especially at them, and being scolded by the school drunk was also kinda weird.

"Wait, doesn't your boyfriend go to Quatro Cerburus High, that all-guy school?" asked Gray with a confused look on his face as he suddenly remembered Cana's boyfriend.

Cana raised her brow "Yeah, so whats your point?" she asked confused.

"Well how the hell can you hang out with your boyfriend if he goes to a school on the other side of town?" asked Gray.

Cana looked at Gray with an are-you-serious look "Well duh, he obviously drives down here and finds me" she said while chugging her 'drink'.

"So you make your boyfriend leave school, drive all the way down here, just so you two can cuddle during lunch?" asked Gray incredulously.

Cana started laughing uncontrollably "Oh that's so cute, you guys think all we do is cuddle" she said as she continued to laugh with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Huh, what does that mean?" asked Natsu confused while Grays' face was red from embarrassment.

This only made Cana laugh even more, did she have to spell it out for him?

"Now I get why you always show up with that creepy grin on your face when you come to class after lunch" said Gray as he looked away embarrassed.

Suddenly the light bulb inside Natsu's head went off, looks like he finally got it.

"So you mean to tell me the whole reason your pissed at us right now is coz your itch need scratching?" asked Natsu with a raised brow.

Grays' mouth dropped to the floor in shock while Cana was also shocked, her mouth also hanging open, of all the stupid things that Natsu had to blurt out…

…and why did he have to phrase it like that!?

"Wow Natsu, I had no idea you had such a dirty mind, I always thought you were a prude" said Cana with a surprised expression as she clung to her bottle.

"Hey! Just because I don't perv out on girls like stripper over here-"

"-Hey!"

"-Doesn't mean I'm a prude!" yelled Natsu in frustration, he just didn't react to girls the way other guys did, girls were always the last thing on his mind, keeping food and fighting as his top priorities, of course recently his thoughts included a certain blonde-haired maiden with beautiful brown eyes, but he chose not to dwell on that.

"Oh, so does that mean you popped your cherry then?" asked Cana with a smirk as she leaned in closer to Natsu with her hands on her hips.

Natsu and Gray cringed and blushed the same colour as Erza's hair, thus answering Cana's question.

"Oh~~ so you guys ARE still prudes then, sigh, that's so sad" said Cana with an incredibly fake sympathetic look.

"Gray, I'm being pitied by Cana and I don't like it" said Natsu under his breath so that only Gray could hear.

"So am I, and what do you want me to do about it?" muttered Gray with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well you've known her the longest, so you should know how to shut her up right?" whispered Natsu.

Gray huffed in sadness "Dude, I stopped winning fights against her the minute she discovered alcohol, so the only way to not listen to her talk anymore is to clean this stupid mess" said Gray as he continued to mop up the pink stains.

Natsu groaned and started cleaning the floor, while Cana was snickering at their annoyed faces while also texting her boyfriend.

And this was only the beginning of the day they will remember as 'The Most Embarrassing day of their lives'.

* * *

"Ok girls, I need you all to line up single file and get in the bus, have all the girls been accounted for Kagura-san?"

"We're still waiting for Lucy-san to come back from the changing room Strauss-sensei" said Kagura.

This teacher's name is Miss Mirajane Strauss; she is a teacher at Mermaid Heel Academy for Girls and is also their chaperone for the archery competition. Long white hair, deep blue eyes and the perfect figure, it always baffled the girls as to why she quit modeling to become a teacher.

"Ara ara, Kagura-san, please at least call me Mira-sensei, calling me by my last name reminds me that I'm still single" she said with a smile that seemed sweet but was coated with malice.

Kagura paled and took a step back, Mira was sweet and extremely nice, but if you ever get on her bad side she could turn into the most terrifying woman alive, it was rumored that even in her high school days she was nicknamed the she-devil.

"H-hai M-Mira-sensei" said Kagura nervously.

Mira's smile then turned back to its usual sweetness without the fear and she nodded her head in approval.

Kagura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and glanced around at the archery contestants.

There weren't a lot of people participating, including her there were only 6 participants, and the car they were using was just a mini-van. Now all the contestants in the competition were here, except for Lucy, and Kagura was wondering where she went.

"Matte!"

Kagura turned and saw Lucy running towards the car with her two friends following behind her.

Lucy stopped in front of Kagura and bent over and tried to catch her breath, it looked like she had been running a marathon and her friends were no better. Just what were they doing.

"G-Gomenasaii… K-Kaichou… I-I… couldn't f-find… my bow… and had to… run around the school… to try and find it" said Lucy in-between pants.

"Its ok, as long as you're here now, hurry up and get ready to go, the trip is only 20 minutes but were cutting it close for time" said Kagura with her usual stoic expression as she proceeded to get into the front seat of the car.

"H-Hai!" yelled the three girls as they started to board the mini-van.

While Lucy was worrying about the competition Juvia and Levy were trying to think of ways to keep the Salamander away from their Lucy, yes their Lucy. She was waaaay too innocent and naive to associate with a delinquent like him and they would be damned if they let him go anywhere near her.

* * *

_*Shiver*_

"Something wrong flame-head?" asked Gray as they walked down the hall.

"I don't know, lately I've been getting chills up my spine, like somebody's cursing me or something?" said Natsu as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Yeah well maybe its Erza, I mean she'd give chills to a penguin if it pissed her off as much as you do" said Gray with a shrug as he continued to walk down the hall.

"Nah, Erza has a specific chill effect, this one feels different" said Natsu with a confused look on his face.

Gray just rolled his eyes "Dude let it go, a lot of people hate you so that list could go on forever, lets just get to the archery clubroom before she kills us, knowing her it wouldn't surprise me if she made us stand in front of the targets with apples on our heads" said Gray with a look of utter fear.

The work Erza planned for them after school; was to assist in preparation for the archery competition and then clean up the building when it was over. And right now they were carrying all the arrows and quivers from the store-room to the archery building.

"Will you two shut up, its bad enough my hair's still pink but now I gotta listen to that monster for a whole month coz of you guys and work WITH you, I'd rather jump in front of a bus"

Oh and Gajeel was there too, complaining as usual. He managed to get the pink paint off his body… but for some reason he was having a really hard time getting any of it off his hair… so he kinda looked like a long-haired, pierced version of Natsu, much to his dismay.

"Shut up metal head, it aint exactly like we wanna see your ugly mug either" said Natsu with irritation.

Just as Gajeel was about to make a remark the guys noticed a dejected Elfman walking down the halls, a depressing aura hanging over his head.

"Geez dude, what happened to you?" asked Gray confused.

Elfman looked up slowly and the guys saw the look of utter terror in his eyes, this got the guys worried, there were only three things that could freak Elfman out in this world; Erza, his girlfriend Evergreen, and his older sister, they were all hoping it was his girlfriend; if not then the problem would affect them all.

"I-I just heard form Erza… that… that Laxus was going to supervise the archery competition" said Elfman with a look of fear.

This confused the guys greatly, sure Laxus was a jerk of a teacher, but what reason did Elfman have to be afraid of him watching archery.

"U-um, and the problem with that is…" asked Gray who was completely lost.

Elfman slammed his hands on Grays' shoulders and gave him a look of warning "Just-just don't go anywhere near him when the other school arrives, there will be blood, so much blood" Elfmans' voice muttered the last part as he started walking away in a daze, like he had a lobotomy or something.

"Wh-what the hell was that suppose to mean?" asked Gray who swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I have no idea man, but if Laxus is getting into a fight I so wanna be there!" exclaimed Natsu excitedly, Gajeel chuckled in agreement with Natsu.

Gray just sweat dropped, these guys had death wishes, but he was so confused, what the hell did Elfman mean?

* * *

**A/N: Was planning on stopping it here but seeing as I left you guys hanging for a really long time I figured what the hell ^3^**

"Ok girls, welcome to Fairy Tail Academy" exclaimed Mira as she stopped the car in the schools parking lot.

Lucy, Levy and Juvia were looking out the window in awe; the Academy was beautiful, the building looked like a fancy castle, to quote Levy it was like a tiny piece of Hogwarts, when she says it like that the name 'Fairy Tail' seems to fit.

The girls giggled a little at their 'book humor' and started to file out of the car.

"Ooooooh, I cant wait to see Er-chan again, its been so long!"

"Well it looks like Milliana is excited about this" said Levy slightly amused.

Milliana was a girl with light-brown hair and cat ears on her head; she was a bit of a cat enthusiast, bordering on obsessed, but she was still nice and had an extremely innocent nature, she was also Kagura's adoptive younger sister so nobody ever made her sad (well if they tried they didn't live to talk about it).

"Calm down Milliana, remember we're not here for fun" said Kagura.

Milliana pouted and puffed out her cheeks; which kind of made her look like a chipmunk, the cat-ears only making her look more so.

"Awww~ come on Kagura-Nee, lighten up a bit, its not everyday we get to meet up with her you know?" said Milliana.

Kagura sighed in exasperation "Just focus on the task at hand and then you can play Milly" said Kagura while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hooray!" yelled Milliana as she jumped up and started running in circles around the group. The girls sweat dropped at hr actions while Kagura covered her face with her palms in embarrassment.

"W-well, she's nothing if not enthusiastic" said Lucy with a nervous smile trying to bring up the mood.

"More like hopped up on catnip" said Levy jokingly with an endearing smile.

"Eh?! Really?!" asked Lucy who was in shock.

Levy and Juvia sweat dropped, sometimes Lucy was just too naïve for her own safety.

"Lucy-san, Levy-san was joking" said Juvia while patting Lucy's shoulder in comfort.

Lucy blushed and pouted, embarrassed that she once again couldn't detect her friends joke, she should really work on that.

"Ah, I see that your finally here"

The girls turned at the new voice and saw a girl with light brown hair and glasses walking towards them, she was tall and her hair was curled at the tips, and she was also very pretty.

"My name is Evergreen, and I'm here to escort you to the archery field" she said as she pulled a large fan out of nowhere and started fanning herself, she also had a very smug look on her face for some reason.

"Hello, my name is Kagura, please take care of us" she said as she bowed slightly.

"But of course, they wouldn't have named me the Fairy Queen of the Academy if I didn't help oth- OH MY GOD IS THAT YOU MIRA?!"

Evergreens' soliloquy of vanity was stopped abruptly as she spotted the white-haired teacher coming from the other side of the car, to say she was shocked to see her was an understatement; she felt petrified. **[A/N: Hah, see what I did there, heehee, Fairy Tail humor]**

"Ara, Evergreen, my, this is unexpected" said Mira with a smile as she kept her hands folded in front.

Evergreen couldn't form a coherent word, her skin had turned pale and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

The girls were completely confused by her reaction, they knew Mira could be scary but this was a different kind of fear, if Mira noticed she didn't show any kind of reaction.

"Is my little brother doing well?" asked Mira as she stepped in front of Evergreen, a smile still on her face.

"A-ah, h-h-he's fine, s-st-still goes on about b-b-being manly, ehehehe" said Evergreen nervously as she tried to regain her composure.

Mira giggled, she took no notice of Evergreens' fear at all "That's Elfman for you, so shall we get going?" she asked sweetly.

Evergreen cringed and took a step back, well… seeing as she didn't have any other choice "S-sure, i-if you'll just follow me" she said as she turned around and started heading towards the schools main entrance.

She hopes that nobody will blame her for the events she is sure are going to occur, she shivered in terror at the thought of it.

She just prayed that maybe this time there wouldn't be as much blood.

* * *

**[A/N: Mwahahahaha, hows that for some creepy foreshadowing, hehehe, all will be revealed in the next chapter… probably, again sorry for taking so long, had a lot of assignments to do, will try to upload the next one as soon as I can, don't forget to review and let me know what you thought]**

**You are free to try and figure out what I mean with the blood, hehehe, anyone who gets it will be named as a special OC for this story, good luck!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: **

**[A/N: LOOK HERE LOOK HERE! BIG ANNOUNCEMENT; I've got chapter 8 done and dusted, but I'm not gonna upload it just yet, first I wanna see how badly you guys want it, thus I'm issuing a challenge to my readers. IF YOU CAN PUSH MY REVIEWS TO 70 OR MORE, I WILL UPLOAD IT RIGH AWAY. This is a one-time thing so don't worry too much about this happening again. Anyway please enjoy the wonderful surprises I have installed for you. AND THANKS FOR READING! XD] **

"Remind me, why did I let you drag me into this?"

In a black Beatle driving down the road, in the driver's seat we see a woman with long purple/black hair around her 20's, and in the passenger seat is a man around the same age but slightly younger with blue hair and a strange symbol on his face.

"Aw, now don't be like that freshman, you did need a lift right? And its just a little bit out of the way so no harm done ne?"

"First of all, my name is not freshman its Jellal, secondly, when I agreed to take a lift from you, you failed to mention that you wanted to take a side trip, your basically holding me hostage right now" said Jellal irritably.

"Well in response to your complaints; one, its not a good idea to give your senpai attitude, two, you're the one who got in the car of your own free will so I cant be holding you hostage, three, I just wanna check up on my little brother at his school" said the woman, she suddenly started snickering evilly.

"Besides, I heard that he's being forced to be the student president's slave for a whole month and I'm looking forward to the black-mail I can create from the suffering she puts him through"

"Ultear-senpai, I feel incredibly sorry for your brother right now" said Jellal with a sympathetic look on his face as he shook his head.

Ultear started laughing lightly "That's exactly what everyone else says when they meet me for the first time, you guys all make me feel like a child abuser you know?" she said with a small smile.

"You say child abuser but how much of an age difference is there between you two anyway?" asked Jellal curiously as he leaned against his palm.

"He's in his senior year of High school now, so there's not much of a gap" she said matter-of-factly.

Jellal nodded his head in understanding and just went back to looking out the window.

"So are you new to this town?" asked Ultear as she tried to keep a conversation going, her eyes still on the road ahead, occasionally glancing at the man next to her.

Jellal glanced at Ultear for a while, then went back to looking out the window "Actually I lived in this town when I was a child, in my first year of middle-school me and my family moved. It's a rather nostalgic feeling being back here" he said with a light smile.

Ultear gave a light smile "So you come back to your home town to attend University, most people do the opposite" she said jokingly.

Jellal gave a light-hearted laugh "Well in all honesty attending University here was just an excuse I could tell my parents, I have another reason for coming back" he said with a look of longing as he faced forward.

Ultear got a quick look at his eyes in that moment; he looked like he was deep in the recesses of his past.

"Ooh, sounds serious" she said in a joking tone, she didn't want to pry in Jellal's past, and she didn't think it was any of her business so she left it alone, but she didn't want to drive with this depressing feeling in her car, that just wasn't her style.

"Ah well, I wish you luck in your endeavors, oh look we're here!" she shouted as she came up to the schools front entrance.

"Fairy Tail Academy?" asked Jellal as he tried to remember the name.

"Yup, now come on I hope she's making him do something really embarrassing right now, I brought my camera just for the occasion" she said with the look of an excited school girl as she parked her car.

Jellal just sighed and surrendered to his senpai's will, it was just too tiresome to fight against her, almost as if time stood still unless she got what she wanted. **[A/N: Forgive me, but I just couldn't resist this joke]**

"You're a rather cruel person aren't you senpai?" he asked as he followed her inside, placing his hands inside his jacket pockets.

"Ha, if you think I'm cruel wait until you meet my brothers' new slave-driver, I look like an angel in comparison" she said with a laugh.

Jellal was having a hard time believing her, but being the objective person he was he decided to keep his opinions to himself until he saw for himself.

"Whatever you say senpai" he said with a sigh.

"Oh come on now, don't be so rigid, and just call me Ultear, or Ul for short" she said with a small smile.

Jellal stopped for a second then continued walking; a small look of surprise on his face, but it vanished as soon as it appeared.

* * *

"Uh, Lu-chan we'll meet up with you later, Juvia wants to go the bathroom!" yelled Levy as she grabbed hold of Juvia and started backing away slowly.

"Eh? But Juvia doesn't-"

Juvia stopped mid-sentence when she saw the look of seriousness in Levy's eyes.

"Don't be so shy Juvia, I don't mind taking you there~" said Levy through clenched teeth.

Juvia instantly understood that she should just listen to Levy, unless she wanted a beating.

"Ah yes, a-arigato Levy-san, excuse us Lucy" she said as they started walking back into the main building.

"Etto, o-ok, just… don't get lost ok?" said Lucy with a hint of concern, her friends were acting really weird today.

"Don't worry Lu, I have a perfect memory remember?" said Levy with a cheeky grin as they started running off to who-knows-where.

"R-right" said Lucy with a sweat drop as she waved at their shrinking figures.

"Lucy-san, please stay with the group" said Kagura who stopped to wait for Lucy.

"Eh? R-right, sumimasen" said Lucy as she speed-walked back to join the group.

She was really concerned about her friends; they were hiding something from her, but what?

"Yosh, part one of the plan is complete; infiltrate the school and separate from Lu-chan!' said Levy as she made a pose with her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest, a large satisfied grin on her face.

Juvia looked at Levy concerned "A-ano, Levy-san, what plan are you referring to?" asked Juvia confused.

"Well… while we were on the way here I came up with a full-proof plan on how to keep that delinquent Salamander away from our dear Lucy!" she said while waving her finger in front of Juvia's face, the grin still present on her face.

"Eh, really? Amazing Levy-san, Juvia expected no less from you" said Juvia with a look of admiration.

Levy crossed her arms over her chest and held her head up high; man was she in a good mood.

"So what's the plan Levy-san?" asked Juvia curiously, with a hint of excitement.

"Well, we already did the first part; infiltrate the building, the next part is very important…" Levy decided to pause for emphasis at seeing the look of expectation on Juvia's face.

"…We check every room in this building until we find him!"

"Wah!" yelled Juvia, she was in shock; here she was expecting some brilliant plan, but this was the best that Levy could come up with!?

"Come on lets go!" yelled Levy as she started inspecting every classroom she passed, Juvia was staring in shock, Levy was serious, this was her so-called 'full-proof plan'? If this was the best she could come up with Lucy might be in trouble.

She sighed in surrender and followed Levy; maybe they would catch a break and actually find him in one of the classrooms? Juvia decided to try and stay positive, just like Levy and Lucy had taught her to do.

* * *

Being positive is useless…

At least that's what Juvia keeps thinking in her mind.

They had gone through only half the rooms in the school, and NOTHING, nadda, zip, ziltch, zero! And it was getting on Juvia's nerves.

"Hmmm, I know he's gotta be around here somewhere…" said Levy as she continued forward.

Ok Juvia couldn't take it anymore, time for her negative side to take over.

"Ano, Levy-san, Juvia doesn't think this plan will work" she said tiredly.

"Eh, why so?" asked Levy genuinely confused, tilting her head at Juvia's sudden complaint.

"Well think about it; it's after school right, so wouldn't he have gone home by now? And since he's a delinquent wouldn't he probably not show up to school either?" she said.

Levy blinked once… twice… then it hit her like a rocket.

She was so shocked by Juvia's point that she visibly paled, she fell down on her hands and knees, and suddenly a dark aura was floating over her head.

Juvia was surprised by this reaction and started to panic.

"Y-your right Juvia, h-h-how could I be so stupid, what was I thinking… so stupid…" Levy continued to repeat the word 'stupid' over and over causing Juvia to freak out thinking that she broke Levy.

"M-mah, mah, Levy-san, there's no need to get so upset" said Juvia trying to bring the girls spirit up.

"What a total waste of time, walking around this place like a bunch of idiots…" muttered Levy.

"D-don't say that Levy, it wasn't a total waste" said Juvia with a small smile.

Levy suddenly looked up, her eyes filled with a glimmer of hope "I-It wasn't?" she asked as she grabbed Juvia's hand.

"Uhuh, coz Juvia actually does need the bathroom now" said Juvia with a genuine smile, she wasn't joking at all.

Levy's face fell, here she thought Juvia would say something inspiring to her, but no, she just needed the bathroom.

Reluctantly Levy walked with Juvia to the nearest bathroom.

"Ah, look Levy, the archery building is right there" said Juvia as she looked out the window that was just before the entrance to the bathroom.

"Oh I see, looks like the girls haven't arrived yet" said Levy with a depressed look on her face.

"Wait outside for me, I wont be too long" said Juvia as she entered the bathroom.

Levy sighed tiredly; she couldn't believe how stupid she was with that ridiculous plan of hers.

"Oh well, I guess there's nothing to worry about if he's not even here right?" she asked no-one in particular while she was leaning against the wall.

"Damn that crazy devil-woman, making me do all this stupid shit, I got better things to be doing"

Suddenly on the other side of the girls bathroom, a boy had emerged from the boys bathroom, Levy would have just glanced and then go back to her thoughts but this particular boy had a distinct feature that she just couldn't overlook…

…pink hair.

"S-S-S-S-S-SALAMANDER!"

.

.

.

"Huh?" he said

Levy was in a state of shock, to suddenly have the exact person you have been looking for and couldn't find, to suddenly pop up in front of you when you just about gave up looking for them; this was either Murphy's law at its finest or someone up there had a cruel sense of irony **[ *Whistles innocently] **

Although, he looked a bit different than what she was expecting, ok a lot different, I mean…

He was at least three times her size, he had bulky muscles everywhere, his pink hair was incredibly long, but the thing she most definitely was not expecting…

…were the many piercings' he was wearing.

Gajeel was confused, why was this little girl who looked like a middle-schooler staring at him like he had a second head, and more importantly; why the hell did she call him that idiot's stupid nickname?!

Then he remembered that his hair was still pink, he inwardly groaned, he knew the hair would end up causing problems for him, but he wasn't expecting this. And why the hell was this little kid here in the first place?

"Uh, you lost or something kid?" he asked as he stepped closer to the girl.

Levy instantly snapped out of her daze, now was not the time to think of the universes many ways of providing you with what you're looking for; she was there for a reason; to keep this creep away from Lucy.

Looking at him now she wanted this guy to stay away from her even more, he was freaking huge! How did Lucy manage to drag him all the way into her extra building is beyond her!

"Y-y-y-you're the creep who's trying to mess with our Lucy!" yelled Levy as she pointed at Gajeel indignantly, a look of rage and fear on her face.

"E-excuse me?" asked Gajeel confused.

As far as he knew he had never met any 'Lucy' chick, but that's not what pissed him off the most; he was more focused on the fact that a little middle-schooler was pointing and yelling at him like she was some kind of big-shot.

"D-d-don't try to deny it, you have pink hair and everything!" she yelled trying to strengthen her nerve.

"Look here kid, I don't know what your problem with Salamander is, but I'm not him, now be a good little girl and go back to whatever middle-school you came from ok?" he said as he waved her off and started making his way back to the archery building,; if he was gone any longer he was sure Titania would kill him.

Levy had a few tick marks appearing on her forehead, the second he called her a middle-schooler her first reaction was to freeze from shock, which then turned into an unholy rage that built up inside her getting ready to burst.

Suddenly Gajeel felt a chill crawl up his spine, he turned his head slowly and the last thing he saw was an enormous book being slammed in his face.

"Gaaaah!"

"How dare you, you asshole! I'm in my second year of high school!" she yelled as she got ready to hit him again with her thesaurus that she literally pulled out of nowhere.

Gajeel recovered quickly form the first hit and managed to dodge her continuous strikes, he was completely caught off-guard by her behavior, and was shocked that a person so small could swing something so heavy.

"Gihi, seriously!? You're in high school!? You got a growth defect or something!?" he asked genuinely curious, while also laughing his ass off; just to purposefully tick her off.

Levy's eyes suddenly started glowing red, she already had a short enough fuse whenever somebody made fun of her height, but this guy had managed to make her go completely bonkers.

"I'm going to kill you, you pink gorilla!"

* * *

Juvia had seen many strange things in her life; a cat being picked up by an owl, and a woman who had regular conversations with a tree outside her house, but when she emerged form the bathroom she was not expecting to see THIS!

She saw her little blue-haired friend sitting on the shoulders of a large pink-haired boy, and she was repeatedly hitting him on the head with a thesaurus, while the guy who was being attacked was desperately trying to shake her off him by trying to grab her hands, many curses were being flung by the both of them and the guy was running around trying to get her to fall.

"You uncouth, intolerable, imbecilic delinquent! I'll teach you to mock me!" yelled Levy.

"Get the fuck of me you shrimp, and I don't even know what any of those words mean!" yelled the pink-haired boy.

"L-Levy-san?" asked Juvia in a surprised voice with a hint of fear, Levy only went all crazy on someone if they made fun of her height, and it wasn't easy to get her to calm down.

"Ah Juvia!" said Levy excitedly, now she could finally have some help beating this punk up.

Juvia's eyes focused on the book she was holding and the lumps that had formed on the boys head, "Levy-san, when you said you wanted to knock some common sense into that delinquent Juvia didn't think you meant it so literally…" said Juvia as she sweat dropped at the scene.

"Never mind that now, this guy's the Salamander we've been looking for, help me beat the crap out of him so he stays away from our Lu-chan!" yelled Levy as she started pulling on his face.

"I keep tellin' ya I aint Salamander!" yelled the pink-haired boy.

"Eh? G-Gajeel-kun, is that you?" asked Juvia surprised, she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Huh?" they said simultaneously

Gajeel and Levy both stopped what they were doing to look questionably at Juvia, Gajeel with a pierced eyebrow raised and Levy with a look of complete confusion

"Oh Rain-woman, it's been a while, I almost didn't recognize you without your corkscrew hairstyle" said Gajeel as he remembered who Juvia was.

Levy's face showed full-on shock and mortification.

"Eh!?" yelled Levy, she then fell off Gajeel's shoulders in shock and landed on her butt.

J-Juvia, y-y-y-y-you know the Salamander!?" she yelled from her spot on the floor while pointing a finger at Juvia.

"Eh? Levy this is not the Salamander" said Juvia pointing at Gajeel.

"Nani!?" yelled Levy, who was now more lost than Zoro from One Piece.

"That's what I've been trying to tell ya!" yelled Gajeel frustratingly.

"B-b-b-but he has pink hair, you cant expect me to believe that more than one guy would purposefully make his hair pink!?" said Levy as she tried to justify her actions.

"Hhhhmmm, well his hair wasn't always pink, in fact Juvia almost didn't realise it was you Gajeel until she saw the piercings, when did you decide to change it?" asked Juvia curiously.

"I didn't do this to my hair on purpose! That fucking Salamander that your ACTUALLY looking for was the one who did this to me!" he yelled furiously.

"Ah, that makes more sense" said Juvia.

Meanwhile there were little demons fighting each other inside Levy's head, she had lashed out at a guy for making fun of her height, she had falsely accused him of being the delinquent known as Salamander.

She had completely embarrassed herself and she could feel her face burning about a million degrees, she was on her hands and knees and stared at the ground in shock; she was supposed to be really smart wasn't she? Then why did she keep making these mistakes, was it stress?

She was trying to think of a way to hide her mistake, coz there was no way in hell that she was gonna apologize to that guy even if she did confuse him with someone else, he mocked her height too much to deserve any apology.

Suddenly she had a great idea for a scapegoat.

"I see, it all makes sense now… the real Salamander probably knew we were coming and tried to trick us by using this guy here as a decoy… very sneaky, he truly is a force to be reckoned with" said Levy as she held her chin in a thinking face, she was sure they would buy her story now.

Gajeel and Juvia just sweat dropped, they knew she was trying to cover up her embarrassment, she was just too obvious.

"Your friends with this chick?" asked Gajeel as he looked at Juvia and pointed to Levy who had turned her back to them in order to hide her red face.

Juvia laughed nervously "Well, she's normally a lot more composed, until somebody comments on her height at least" she said as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

Gajeel cringed, he knew that look she was giving him; the look of blame, but he just grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, why are you guys looking for Salamander in the first place?" he asked as he shoved his hands in his pants pocket.

"Ah yes well, actually, he sort of came into contact with a good friend of ours and we don't want her to get into any trouble, so we-"

"-we want to beat it into him that if he ever goes anywhere near her again we'll make sure he regrets it" said Levy as she finished Juvia's sentence, placing a hand on her hip.

Gajeel raised a brow at their wild declaration, this girl they were trying to protect must be pretty special to them, and not only that but the short one had a look of complete determination and seriousness, Gajeel couldn't help but think that she was actually a pretty gutsy chick.

He glanced at Juvia and saw her nod in agreement with Levy "You see, although our friend is incredibly smart, she's also incredibly naïve and a bit of a ditz, so she's somewhat easy to manipulate, we have to protect her" said Juvia.

*Somewhere in the school a blonde-haired girl sneezed for the third time that day*

Gajeel nodded his head in understanding, he thought to himself for a bit then grinned to himself; this was the perfect opportunity to get revenge on him and he wasn't gonna let it slip.

"Ok, I think I get it, basically you guys just wanna kick Salamanders ass right, well then, I'd be happy to take you to him" said Gajeel with an evil grin.

Levy and Juvia had a look of shock on their faces; he was going to help them, even after Levy gave him all those lumps on his head?

"S-seriously?" asked Levy with a look of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I got a score to settle with that bastard, and watching him get beat up by two chicks will make my day, gihi" he said.

"Thank you Gajeel-kun, it would really save us a lot of time" said Juvia with a smile on her face.

"My pleasure, now come on, this way" said Gajeel as he started walking down the hallway, the girls eventually following behind.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Levy couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Juvia, I have to ask, how do you know this guy anyway?!" asked Levy with a look of curiosity and annoyance.

Juvia looked at Levy with a neutral expression then smiled gently "Oh, Gajeel-kun and Juvia went to the same middle-school together" she said.

"Eh?!" said Levy in shock.

Juvia nodded her head "At one point we were even part of a small gang too, but we split up once we started high school" said Juvia with a sheepish look on her face.

"…"

The colour had completely drained from Levy's face and her eyes were as wide as saucers, she had no idea that Juvia was once a delinquent, not sweet little third-person Juvia, it was just too unbelievable.

"Now that takes me back, the only other member of the gang that I've seen besides you is Totomaru, and that was ages ago" said Gajeel.

"Is that so, Juvia hopes he's doing well" said Juvia.

Suddenly Juvia stopped walking causing the two to stop and look at her concerned, suddenly she screamed.

"Waaaahhhhh!"

"J-Juvia, what is it, what's wrong!?" asked Levy worriedly, while Gajeel was holding his ears in pain.

"J-Juvia left her cell phone back in the bathroom!" she said as she felt her skirt pockets just to make sure.

"Ok, ok, calm down, there's no need to freak out about it, we'll just go back and get it" said Levy as she tried to calm down the eccentric girl.

"No, if we all go back now the Salamander could be even closer to Lucy, its too risky!" said Juvia in a panic.

"Well then what should we do?" asked Levy who looked at Gajeel for help but he just shrugged it off causing Levy to glare at him.

"J-Juvia will go back and get it, and you two will go get Salamander" said Juvia with a look of determination.

Levy paled, she so did not want to be alone with this guy, she would rather watch a book being shredded; which for Levy was actually pretty serious.

"A-are you sure Juvia, how will you be able to find us?" asked Levy as she tried to convince her otherwise.

"Yes, don't worry, Juvia will just call you to find out where you are once she gets her cell back, you just find Salamander!" she yelled as she ran back to the bathroom.

Levy and Gajeel stood there for a while completely dumbfounded, they then looked at each other and started a glaring contest while they continued to walk forward.

This was going to be an uncomfortable walk.

* * *

"Make us feel the splash, kasaneta~. Hikari no Contrast wo abite~. Feel so free kyou tobikomu~. Oretachi no BRAND NEW POOL~" sang Juvia.

Juvia was jogging back to the bathroom to pick up her cell and also daydreaming about her favorite anime _'Free!' _and the main protagonist that she would always fan girl over Haruka.

"Ahh~ Juvia wishes that her first love would look like Haru-chan, and also love swimming and water just like she does~" she said as she got lost in her dream world.

In the blink of an eye she found herself in front of the bathroom.

"Oh, it was a lot closer than Juvia originally thought" she said as she entered the bathroom and picked up her blue cell; a tiny teru teru bozu doll for a strap attached to it.

"Yokatta, it's a good thing that this school doesn't have thieves, Juvia would have lost it if she found out someone had taken it" she said while clutching her cell to her chest.

She walked out of the bathroom and was dialing Levy's number when someone suddenly ran right into her and knocked her back on her butt rather harshly.

"Ouch!" she yelled as she fell, she looked up angrily to glare at the person who was so rude as to not watch where they were going, but the second she looked into the persons eyes, her glare disappeared, her eyes went slightly wide and her mouth was open slightly in shock.

"Sorry bout that, are you ok?" said the man as he offered her a hand to help her up.

Juvia felt like her whole body had melted, like she had turned into water itself **[A/N: I'm sorry, I just cant resist these Fairy Tail puns XD]**, not only was this guy who ran into her handsome, but he was kind too, she felt her face heat up heavily; just like they would whenever she saw Haru-chan.

Now that she got a better look at him… he sort of looked like Haru-chan, he had the same dark raven hair, and almost the same eyes only a bit darker, and from what she could tell by looking at his arms he was rather muscular too.

"O-oi, are you ok, I didn't hit your head or anything did I?" asked the man as her odd behavior concerned him.

Juvia snapped out of her deluded daze and registered what the man was asking her.

"A-a-ah n-n-no no, J-Juvia is unharmed, although she was taken by surprise" she said embarrassed as she accepted his hand and pulled her up.

The man lifted a brow at her odd way of speaking but then shrugged it off, he had bigger things to worry about.

"Well anyway sorry about knocking you over, oh and I think this cell is yours, I'm kinda in a hurry right now so see ya later" he said after handing Juvia her phone, he then got up and ran off but stopped when Juvia called out to him.

"W-wait!" yelled Juvia.

The man stopped and turned around to see what she wanted.

"Ah, J-J-Juvia j-j-j-just wanted t-t-t-to know… y-y-y-your n-n-name maybe?" she asked timidly as she fidgeted with her hands.

She was practically whispering so he had to strain to understand what she said, but when he did he gave her a smirk that made her heart race.

"Gray Fullbuster" he said, and then he ran off.

Juvia's face was blood red and she felt like she would feint any second; she had never experienced such strong emotions for anyone before, it was surreal, she wondered what her friends Levy and Lucy would say about it. Then she came to the sudden realization:

"I-I-Is this what they call; Love At First Sight?" she said to no-one while she clenched her fist over her chest.

She was so absorbed in her fantasy world that she just started randomly wandering the halls, she was so lost in her own world that she failed to notice a guy with short pink hair running down the adjacent hallway, she was too busy fixating on the image of Gray's smile.

"Gray…sama~"

* * *

**[A/N: I know ya'll wanna know why Gray didn't strip, I'll tell you… I'm saving that for later, wouldn't want Juvia to experience too much shock at once you know? Anyway ima remind you guys about the review challenge, so if you guys wanna read more I need at least 70, Hope you liked it ;3]**

**P.S For those of you who want to know, the song Juvia was singing is the ending song for the anime FREE! called splash free XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**[A/N: Ok guys as promised here's the next chapter! I think your gonna like this one a lot XD Kyia12; you are the 70****th**** reviewer! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews everyone! Especially WaterdragonMaverick and RockingCass12; you guys are always the first to comment on my latest chapters. So anyway… read on and enjoy… COZ I JUST REACHED 100 FOLLOWERS BABY! XD] **

"I swear the second I see Natsu again I'll make him experience a pain far worse than death" said Erza angrily.

She had her arms folded and was tapping her foot impatiently while glaring angrily at a piece of newspaper on the floor.

"E-Erza, I don't think its that big of a deal though…" said Bisca as she tried to calm down the red-haired President who was now in her demon-mode.

"Of course it's a big deal Bisca! We are about to have guests from another school coming over any second now and this goddamn hole in the floor is still not fixed, I mean what kind of idiot thinks he can fix a hole in a wooden floor with a friggen newspaper!?" yelled Erza while pointing at the spot on the floor.

Bisca sweat dropped, "Well, maybe you shouldn't have pummeled his face in there just coz he accidentally dropped the arrows he was carrying?" she asked nervously; trying not to enrage her further.

Erza's cheeks went slightly pink "W-well he shouldn't have been carrying more than he could handle, it's his own fault for not knowing his own limitations" she said in a huff.

"Eh, but didn't he just trip over your sports bag?" asked Bisca, she didn't know why she kept asking her these questions but it was kinda funny watching Erza get flustered like this.

"Th-that's still no excuse for suddenly ditching the work I gave him, I just know he's off slacking somewhere, I can feel him silently mocking me from a distance for not keeping a closer watch on him" she said with a scowl.

Bisca thought now was a good time to let her questions drop, there was no winning an argument with her anyway, in the end all it would do was make you tired, and she needed to be ready for the competition.

"Sure sure, while your busy with that I'll just make sure that all the girls are ready to greet the competitors when they arrive" said Bisca while she went over to the rest of the archery club members.

"And now that I think about it Gajeel is taking his sweet time in the bathroom as well, don't tell me they got into a fight? But then again I haven't received any calls so they could also just be ditching, but they could also be-"

Erza just kept muttering to herself about what Gajeel and Natsu may or may not be doing that the girls got a little concerned about her sanity, having three boys being forced to obey your every whim seemed enjoyable, but when those boys are Natsu, Gajeel and Gray it just seems like a boat-load of unnecessary stress.

"A-ano, Bisca, is Erza gonna be ok to compete?" asked one of the competitors concerned.

"I-I wonder about that too Kinana" said Bisca while sweat dropping.

"By the way I heard that Laxus-sensei was going to be the supervisor for this competition, but I don't see him anywhere though" said Kinana while placing a finger on her chin in thought.

"True, although knowing him he's probably just taking his sweet time, must be nice having your father for a boss" said Bisca with a hand on her hip as she shook her head disapprovingly.

"Ladies…"

"Gaah!" screeched Bisca and Kinana at the sudden voice that came behind them, clutching onto each other in fright expecting to see Laxus; they sighed in relief when they spotted Erza instead.

"…Ahem, while I agree that Laxus-sensei is not the most motivated teacher, including Gildarts, *cough*, it would be wise to still treat him with respect, you can leave the bad-mouthing for when you get home" said Erza with a completely serious face, like she was trying to save them from something, well in truth they would need saving if Laxus actually did hear them though.

So they just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Also, when I told Elfman about Laxus-sensei supervising today… his reaction was rather… weird" said Erza while raising her eyebrow curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Bisca putting her hands on her hips.

"Well… he lost all colour in his face and started muttering something about 'blood' and 'so scary' oh, he also mentioned something about 'the most violent thing he had ever seen' and then he walked off in a daze" said Erza holding her chin with her thumb and forefinger while she remembered what she saw.

Bisca and Kinana paled, just what did Laxus do to Elfman to freak him out so much?!

"Strange… oh well, I'm sure it's nothing" said Erza as she shrugged her shoulders.

The girls mouths' dropped, she let it go so easily!

"Oh ladies! I brought our honored guests!"

The girls turned to see Evergreen, followed by the competitors from Mermaid Heel entering the archery dojo, with Kagura and Mira standing next to Evergreen.

Erza walked up to Kagura and bowed slightly "Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy's archery dojo, my name is Erza Scarlet; President of the archery club" she said respectfully.

"My name is Kagura Mikazuchi, President of the archery club at Mermaid Heel Academy for Girls, please take care of us" she said while bowing as well.

"And this is our school's supervisor; Mirajane Strauss" said Kagura as she introduced the white-haired beauty who bowed in greeting.

"Oh, aren't you Elfman's older sister?" asked Erza when she recognized Mira's last name.

"Why yes I am, its very nice to meet you Miss Scarlet" said Mira with a smile.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, Elfman speaks of you very fondly" said Erza with a smile.

Mira's cheeks went slightly pink, but it was barely noticeable "Ara ara, I'm so embarrassed" said Mira as she put a hand on her cheek.

"I'd introduce you to our supervisor but for some reason he appears to be a bit late" said Erza with an angry face.

"Oh is that so? I hope he's alright" said Mira with a look of concern.

"Hmph, and here I thought that Fairy Tail's teachers did their jobs thoroughly, how disappointing" said Kagura with a look of disgust on her face.

Now if this girl was in Erza's school she wouldn't have hesitated to teach her a lesson, but Erza bit the inside of her cheek and clenched her fist, trying desperately to keep herself from beating her to a pulp.

Lucy was in shock at Kagura's attitude; that was just downright rude, she could feel the tension building in the air and didn't know how to react, so she was starting to panic a little.

"Oh don't pay attention to Nee-san, she's just a little stuffy right now coz she hasn't seen Er-chan in a while, this is their way of saying Hi!" said Milliana to Lucy, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I-Is that so?" said Lucy sweat dropping, not fully believing in Milliana's view.

Hey, she is naïve but she's not an idiot; she can tell when two people don't want to be in the same room together.

"Er-chan!" yelled Miliana who suddenly glomped Erza out of nowhere.

"M-Milliana, calm down, hah~, its good to see you too" said Erza as she gave Milliana a smile after putting her down.

Milliana giggled like a school girl "Ya feelin' spiffy?" she asked.

Erza gave Milliana a warm smile "You bet, and you?" she asked.

"I'm all pumped up and ready to go, I've been practicing real hard for this, so you better be on your toes Er-chan!" said Milliana all hyper.

Erza looked at Kagura who was currently scowling at Milliana's behavior, Erza just sighed in frustration.

"Kagura I-"

"-I suggest we begin the competition then, come along now Milliana" said Kagura as she walked back to her team with Milliana waving behind her.

Erza's face showed disappointment, but she shook it off and mad a determined face instead, right now she had to focus on the competition now, not her problems with Kagura.

"Alright ladies, line up in order of rank; from lowest to highest, and then sit when the greeting is done" said Erza to her team members.

"Hai Senpai!" they said in unison.

The respective teams faced each other, but Lucy wasn't sure where she should go, so she sort of ran around like a lost puppy for a while, until Kagura grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her near the top with her.

Lucy was a little surprised that Kagura placed her so high up but Kagura gave her a small smile of reassurance.

"Don't worry, just do your best and you'll be fine, I trust your abilities" she said.

Lucy knew that Kagura was only trying to reassure her but instead she just gave her an upset stomach, all this faith in her was making her sick.

"Lucy-wucy? Ya feelin' ok?" asked Milliana who was standing on the other side of Lucy, she noticed that she suddenly looked paler than usual.

Lucy swallowed a lump in her throat, she had to calm down and focus, not freak out.

She sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, a new look of determination in her eyes.

"I'm good Milli, just a little nervous" said Lucy honestly with a nervous smile.

"I kinda am too, but don't worry, just do your best, that's all that really matters, ne?" whispered Milliana with a smile.

And somehow she managed to cheer Lucy up, coz she felt like the weight on her shoulders was lifted clean off. She gave Milliana a grateful smile.

"Arigato Milli, somehow I feel much better" whispered Lucy gratefully.

"Tehe" said Milliana with a cat-like grin **[A/N: Sigh… another pun, I'm too tired to laugh though].**

"Ok, since the Fairy Tail supervisor appears to be running late I guess I'll just start us off then" said Mira with a smile.

The archery teams were lined up and facing each other, their hands on their sides while holding their bows, they were all silent, waiting for Mira's signals.

"Bow" said Mira.

The teams then bowed slightly to their opponents "Se… no…"

"Onegai shimasu!" yelled both teams together; they then lifted themselves up from bowing.

"Great, please be seated" said Mira.

The girls got down and sat on their knees and placed their bows to the side and their hands on their laps.

Erza and Kagura were facing each other, both keeping a neutral expression in order to hide their emotions from each other. Erza glanced at the blonde girl a few places down from Kagura who was sitting next to Milliana. Erza raised a brow curiously; she knew all the archery competitors because of the last competition, but she had never seen this girl before and was curious.

Just then Lucy glanced in Erza's direction and caught her looking at her, Lucy felt a little embarrassed and blushed a little, but she gave Erza a kind smile of admiration just the same.

Erza was caught off guard by Lucy's smile, she thought that besides Milliana, all the girls in the archery club with Kagura didn't like her very much, so Lucy's smile was unexpected. She returned the smile and nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Ok, now first up is-"

"Sorry I'm late guys"

Suddenly Mira was interrupted by a strong voice that came from the door of the dojo, she stiffened slightly and turned around cautiously.

A blonde-haired man with an odd-looking scar over his right eye was in the doorway, fixing his tie with one hand while wiping the sweat off his brow with the other. His large muscles flexed slightly while doing so.

Erza let out an exhausted sigh; NOW Laxus decides to show up? He really was cutting it close.

"Some moron thought it would be funny to lock me in the men's room, if I find out Natsu had anything to do with this I swear I'll-"

Laxus stopped mid-sentence when he saw a white-haired woman staring at him with a blank look on her face. His face was blank as well and they just stood their in silence.

Lucy's mind was going wild; she suddenly started thinking that these guys may have just experienced love at first sight and was silently happy for Mira, buuuuttt…

"Laxus?" asked Mira with shock in her voice and faced him fully.

"M-M-M-Mira?!" yelled Laxus backing away slowly his complexion paling slightly.

…she was DEAD WRONG.

"Fufufufufufu~ it seems you didn't hear me when I warned you not to come near me again~" said Mira with a smile laced with evil.

The girls from Mermaid Heel were now as white as paper, they had heard Mira's angry voice before, but this was something else entirely; this voice held murderous intent **0.0**

Not only that, but her aura was extremely dark and deadly looking, and her eyes were now glowing a dangerous red. She was slowly walking closer to Laxus and he was backing away, but with every step back he took she took a step forward.

The girls were completely confused by Mira's sudden hostility, not only was this extremely confusing for the Fairy Tail girls; seeing such a kind teacher suddenly turn so demonic, but this was also new for the Mermaid Heel girls. They were all too shocked to move; even Erza was at a loss of what to do.

Mira was slowly closing in on Laxus, then he suddenly hit the wall of the dojo and began to panic.

"N-n-n-now Mira… c-c-calm down" said Laxus as he tried to soothe the angered beauty.

Yeah, not the best move Laxus…

"I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

To avoid scarring any readers for the time being we'll go check on Natsu for a bit…

Natsu was wandering through the hallways with his hands in his pockets, and a bored look on his face. "Man, wonder why Elfman wanted me to lock Laxus in the bathroom? Well it was fun anyway so I don't really care" he said.

He started grinning to himself remembering how annoyed Laxus sounded when he found out he got locked in.

He was about to head into one of the classrooms to take a snooze when he suddenly heard someone yelling.

"Natsu! Get your ass out here 'fore I kill ya!"

Natsu turned around to see Gray running towards him at max speed, he didn't have any time to react and ended up getting clothes-lined by him and landed on his back.

"What the fuck man!?" yelled Natsu as he got up off the floor extremely pissed off by Gray's sudden ambush.

"That's my line pal! Do you have any idea how long I've been scanning this fucking place for you!?" yelled Gray.

They were both grabbing each other by the collar and glaring at each other.

"Well you found me now what the hell do you want?!" yelled Natsu slamming his head onto Grays'.

"You idiot, do you have any idea how pissed off Erza is right now!? If you don't get your ass back to that archery dojo it's not just gonna be your life that's in danger, but she's gonna try and kill me too!" yelled Gray slamming his head back at Natus's.

They stayed glaring at each other in silence, neither one of them wanting to back down, then suddenly the silence was interrupted…

'_Let me break the ice, allow me to get you right, let you warm up to me, baby I can make ya feel-' _ "This is Gray" he said, answering his phone.

"Dude, get a new ringtone" complained Natsu after Gray let him go to answer his phone.

Gray sent Natsu a glare from the corner of his eye then refocused his attention on his phone call.

Suddenly his face formed a shocked expression "W-what!? S-say that again!" he yelled into his phone.

Natsu raised a curious brow then tried to listen to Gray's call.

"You mean to tell me that Elfman's big sis is beating Laxus to a pulp right now in the archery dojo!? Your kidding right?!" yelled Gray.

"What!?" screamed Natsu, shocked by what he just heard; he had only ever met Elfman's older sister once and she seemed like she couldn't hurt a fly, let alone start a fight with LAXUS of all people.

"Put it on speaker Gray!" yelled Natsu as he hunched himself closer to Gray while trying to listen.

"Fine, just back off dude" said Gray as he placed his phone away from his ear and pressed the speaker button.

"Okay Cana, keep talking" said Gray.

"_Like I said dude, its like being at a live mixed martial arts tournament! Elfman's sis is pulling off powerhouse moves here, and Laxus can barely dodge em!"_ yelled Cana, she sounded extremely shocked and excited, the boys glanced at each other both thinking the same thing, "Cana, are you drunk right now?" they asked simultaneously, both wearing deadpanned expressions.

Well you can't blame them right, this IS Laxus, and Cana has been known to say weird shit when she's drunk.

"_No ya friggen morons! Here listen!" _

They waited for any sound to be heard then suddenly they heard a loud crash…

"_Stay still you bastard so that I can kill you!"_

"_Why the hell would I stay still then!?"_

"_Graaaahhhhh!"_

"_Mira-sensei, please put the arrows down!"_

"_What the hell is wrong with that woman!?"_

"_I should have warned them about this!"_

"_Girls quick try to hold Mira-sensei back!"_

"_Ehhhh!?"_

"_I don't wanna die!"_

"_That's an order!"_

"_Eeeehhh! W-we'll try Kagura"_

Gray and Natsu's faces were laced with shock; so this wasn't one of Cana's drunken tirades, this was actually happening.

"Holy shit" said Gray as he tried to collect his composure.

"_See what I mean, its like-"_

"_-Cana, who the hell are you talking to at a time like this!?"_

"_E-Erza! I-I'm just telling Gray what's going on-"_

"_-Gimme that!"_

"_Kyaa!"_

Gray and Natsu could no longer hear Cana's voice and started to panic.

"C-Cana?" asked Gray.

"_Cana's got other things to worry about right now"_

"E-Erza!?" said Gray and Natsu in shock, they paled at hearing the serious tone in her voice; they hoped that Cana was ok.

"_Was that Natsu I heard just now?" _she asked curiously.

"W-well, th-the thing is…" started Gray, unsure of how to fix this situation.

"_Whatever, that's not important right now" _she said.

"Ehhh?!" yelled Natsu and Gray in shock.

"_I need you boys to go get Makarov right now, he's the only one who can stop this chaos!" _she ordered.

"A-are you sure you don't want us to come over there and help-"

"_Baka! We need Makarov, you guys won't be enough!" _she yelled angrily, interrupting Gray.

"Waaah!?" yelled Natsu.

Gray sighed, annoyed by this whole situation "Wakata, we'll bring him over as soon as possible" said Gray.

"Are you serious right now!?" yelled Natsu, he was in the mood for a fight and Gray and Erza were stealing his thunder.

"Shut it Flame-brain" said Gray annoyed, he knew better than to disobey Erza, she already sounded ready for battle.

"_Good, when you find him, just tell him that Mira and Laxus are in the archery dojo together; that should be enough to get him to run here" _she said.

"Got it" said Gray.

"_I'm counting on you boys"_ said Erza, and then she hung up.

Gray flipped his phone shut then sighed from exhaustion "Well it can't be helped it is an order from Erza-Natsu!?" Gray thought he was talking to Natsu who WAS standing right next to him but instead he saw him running down the halls heading straight for the archery dojo.

"You idiot! What the hell do you think your doing?!" yelled Gray who started to panic.

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna miss a fight with Laxus! Now that he's injured I may actually have a shot at beating him!" yelled Natsu as he started cackling like a crazy person.

"Oi oi, that's fighting dirty, more importantly; if Erza catches you you'll die!" yelled Gray.

"As long as I can beat Laxus it'll have been worth it!" yelled Natsu as he turned the corner and was out of Gray's sight.

Gray just stood there with his hand outstretched and his eyes turned into little dots from shock.

Gray then turned around and started running to the principals' office a saddened look on his face.

"Natsu… it was nice knowing you"

* * *

"What…"

"The hell…"

"Is going on?" said Gajeel and Levy when they entered the archery dojo.

Most of the Mermaid Heel girls were trying to hold Mira back as much as possible, but she was slowly slipping out of their grasp. While most of the Fairy Tail girls were trying to calm Laxus down and prevent him from attacking Mira, he had lost his patience when she kicked him in the groin and he felt his anger charging up **[A/N: Are these puns getting annoying to you guys?]. **

The entire dojo was in chaos; all the equipment was scattered everywhere, all their gym bags were mixed around, arrows were either lying on the floor or lodged in the walls; which caused Levy and Gajeel to pale.

Basically; it looked like a tornado had been swept through the building while a wrestling match was going on.

"Let… me… go…" said Mira as she tried to pry her students off of her.

"M-Mira-sensei… c-calm down… please" said Lucy who was holing onto the back of a girl who was clutching Mira's waist. Well that was as close to her as she was willing to get at least.

"Laxus, cool it down" said Erza who was grasping Laxus' shoulder trying to calm him down; there was only so much abuse he was willing to take.

"That little… I'll get her for this" growled Laxus.

"You will do no such thing" said Erza, grasping his shoulder tighter.

"What did you do to Mira-sensei!?" yelled Kagura as she approached Laxus, her eyes filled with anger.

"Excuse me?" growled Laxus, he was not in the mood for this, in fact he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"You must have done something to anger her; she has never acted this way before! So I'll ask you once more… what. Did. You. Do?" she asked, glaring at Laxus.

He was about to take a step forward but Erza beat him to it.

"Kagura, now is not the time to ask these questions, for now we must focus on calming them both down" she said with authority.

Kagura's scowl deepened "First of all; I don't take orders from you, and secondly; we can't possibly calm her down until we know what the problem is and then remove it. And right now it is very clear that the problem is him" she said while pointing at Laxus.

"Tch, what a pain" said Laxus

Erza scowled at Kagura "This is not how to solve the problem, for now we will keep Laxus calm while you take care of Mira-sensei" said Erza, she turned around to keep her focus on Laxus.

"Well why am I not surprised, you always were one to defend the wrong side" said Kagura angrily.

Erza stopped dead in her tracks and glared at Kagura angrily "What was that?" she growled.

"You heard me Scarlet, always trying to put the villain in a better light to fool others, have you no shame!" yelled Kagura.

"Your bringing up issues that aren't important right now, but if you want to bring up bad habits you were always the one to place blame on one person for a problem" said Erza with a scowl but she kept her voice calm, only slight irritation could be heard.

"How dare you…" said Kagura.

"Don't dish it out if you can't take it back Kagura" said Erza folding her arms over her chest.

Kagura kept silent for a while, breathing harshly, her eyes downcast. Then she looked up and smirked cruelly at Erza.

"At least I didn't run away" she said.

And that was the last straw for her…

Her eyes widened for a second and then she charged at Kagura; tackling her to the ground.

"You bitch!" yelled Erza.

Kagura and Erza were now rolling over each other, trying to get on top of one another.

"That's my line Scarlet!" yelled Kagura.

They started pulling each others hair and skin on their faces; the fight was just getting more and more out of hand.

"Hey get her off of Kagura-san!" yelled one of the girls.

"Why don't you get her off of Erza, she's the one who provoked her!" yelled another.

Thus the fight between Mira and Laxus was made even bigger when the archery girls as well as Erza and Kagura joined in.

"Wh-what's going on here, why are they fighting each other?" said Levy terrified, she had never seen something so scary before, she felt herself shivering in fear.

Gajeel notices this and for some reason he doesn't like it, he wanted to get in the fight, but he was reluctant to leave her on her own right then.

He was about to say something but a sudden blur of pink hair made him swallow his words.

"Alright Laxus, where are you?!" yelled Natsu when he entered the dojo, but he wasn't expecting what he saw; he thought that only two people were fighting, not everybody!

"W-what the hell got this started?" he asked in disbelief, and then he saw red hair in the middle of the brawl and realized it was Erza, and she was fighting with someone.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Even Erza's fighting!?" he yelled in shock; he wouldn't expect Erza of all people to be involved in this kind of fight.

"Guys please calm down!"

He heard one person trying to still the fighting, but it was pretty clear that her efforts were being wasted. He tried to find the voice of the person through the crowd but came up short.

Suddenly in front of him appeared a person with blonde hair that looked strangely familiar to him, but before he could see a face that persons' foot landed straight into the hole he covered up and tripped, thus ending up falling on top of him.

"Kyaaaaaa!" she yelled.

Natsu hit the floor, landing on his ass, the person lying on top of him. His vision went blurry for a second and so did the girls, but then as their eyes met their vision started regaining focus.

When they recognized the person in front of them their eyes widened…

"Natsu!?"

"L-Lucy!?"

**[A/N: FINALLY! Our dream couple reunites! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for taking so long getting them to meet again, but at least the other couples made an appearance ne? Tell me what you think by leaving a review! Arigato! ;3]**


End file.
